Bloody Kisses
by The Emotaku
Summary: Garnet Midnight never had a normal life. Her heart was wrapped with a thick layer of protective string to protect her from pain, never letting anyone in. Somehow a certain blonde managed to slip in and undo the strings from the inside. This is the story of Garnet Midnight, a vampire bat Faunus and Yang Xiao Long, the girl who opened Garnet's heart.
1. Chapter 1

" _Sooo boooooooooooored"_ Yang internally groaned as class droned on

The blonde's eyes scanned the room for anything to make time pass faster. On the right was her teammates who were great fun to tease but she couldn't really talk during class which she hated. On the right was the most infamous student in Beacon. There were three empty seats next to her. The rumor is that she killed her team, her own team. Almost all of Beacon believe the rumor. Another rumor about her is that she doesn't carry a weapon to hide the bloodstains of her dead team on her weapon. Suddenly her eyes met with Yang's. The blonde just gave her a look that said ' _Just try to kill me, you'll regret it'_

" _Why does everyone hate me?"_ she thought

Eventually class was dismissed and now it was time for combat practice with Professor Goodwitch. Everyone could agree that fighting was fun but the teacher, not so much.

"The first match will be Ruby Rose versus Garnet Midnight" Goodwitch announced as the two took the stage.

Ruby's record is fifty seven wins, three ties, and nineteen losses. Garnet's record is eighty nine wins, zero ties, zero losses.

"Begin"

The second the fight began Crescent Rose traveled from Ruby's hands towards the ceiling, across the ceiling, and straight down which put it in Garnet's hands

"Would anyone like to face the victor?" Goodwitch asked

"I will" Yang stated as she stood up and went towards the stage with a murderous aura that made everyone except Garnet afraid

It took the teacher a moment to collect herself before she said "You may begin"

Yang launched at Garnet with a blast from Ember Celica which caught her off guard. Garnet tried punch Yang but her blow was deflected. Next a punch was delivered into Garnet's gut which made her lose her breath.

Once Garnet regained her breath she seemed to grab an invisible rope and swing at Yang which let Garnet land a kick in her gut. Yang would have been knocked out of the arena if she didn't launch a shot towards the wall which made the recoil stop her right on the edge of the stage. The two girls ran at each other and exchanged blows. Garnet was nearly three times as fast as Yang but with her semblance, Yang is much more powerful. After two minutes of exchanging punches and neither going down, the timer for the match ran out. Yang was the victor.

Garnet Midnight's record now stands at ninety wins, zero ties, one loss. Yang Xiao Long's record now stands at one hundred thirty four wins, zero ties, and three losses. The three losses all come from Ruby whom Yang refused to fight.

"Ah that felt good" Yang said as she sat down with her team

After being congratulated on her win, the class ended.

After a simple "See ya later" Yang went into town on Bumblebee to do what she did every friday night.

After parking Bumblebee nearby, Yang walked into a bar. The confident blonde walked right up to the bar and got down to business.

"I'm looking for someone"

"Isn't everyone" the bartender replied

"I'm being serious" Yang deadpanned

"If you're looking for someone, I'm your man" said a voice in the corner

Yang's attention left the bartender and onto this newcomer.

"And you are?" Yang asked

"Nobody important but I do have information"

"Know this woman?" Yang asked as she pulled up a picture of her mother on her scroll

"I might be so inclined to if you would share a drink with me" he said

"Strawberry Sunrise"

"Beer and Strawberry Sunrise, and make it snappy" the mysterious man said to the bartender using the code to spike Yang's drink.

"Here" the bartender said as she brought them the drinks

Yang took a sip as the man drank some beer.

" _It tastes weird"_ she thought

"So do you know anything?" Yang asked as she took another big sip

"No, I just wanted to share a drink with a pretty girl"

"Then we're done here" Yang said as she finished and got up to leav

"Be seeing you soon" the man creepily smirked

Yang kicked open the door in anger since it was another failure. Yang was walked back to Bumblebee and trying to burn off her anger but something was wrong.

"What the hell?" Yang asked herself

The blonde's body was getting harder to move and was hurting all over. Eventually Yang fell to her knees and her body wasn't listening to her. Yang got kicked into a nearby alleyway and couldn't even get up. Her vision was blurry but she could see the creepy guy, the bartender, and a couple other guys.

"You….fucker" Yang said as she put two and two together

"Oh I will be a fucker in a minute" the creepy guy replied

For the second time in her life, Yang was scared.

"Stay back" she stated but they weren't listening

"Sup"

Yang's assailants turned around and Yang was familiar with who it was. Garnet.

"One chance to pretend like you never saw this" the creepy guy threatened as he pointed a pistol at Garnet.

"No can do, that girl is my classmate. What kind of person would I be if I just turned my back? Now I'll give you one chance to walk away with your bodies in tact" Garnet threatened

"Guess they don't teach you how to count in school, it's eight on one" the bartender responded

"I don't care" Garnet responded

The assailants all burst into laughter and pointed their guns at Garnet.

"One chance to get out of here boy"

Similar to what happens when someone messes with Yang's hair, what appeared to be string appeared around Garnet which flailed around like a electric wire that's been cut. A mass of bullets were shot at Garnet who was suddenly hanging on the wall of the alley similar to a spider. Garnet launched off and delivered a vicious kick to the creepy guy's face which made blood and teeth fly out. As the bullets flied towards her, Garnet dodged with ease and kept clinging to the walls until all her enemies were down.

Garnet turned to Yang and started walking towards her. A look into Yang's eyes told Garnet that she'd been drugged.

"Well, they drugged you. You have three options here. I can take you to the hospital, you can have me leave you here, or I can get it out of your system in less than a minute" Garnet offered

"Three" Yang said weakly

Garnet walked closer to Yang and licked her lips in anticipation. Suddenly Garnet got closer and bit Yang's neck. Over a quick amount of time the pain disappeared and Yang could move her body again. Garnet removed herself from Yang's neck and gently licked where she bit. As she pulled back Yang could see her blood on her lips and teeth and….fangs?

Garnet fell over in pain.

"In case you haven't guessed it, I'm a bat Faunus. Specifically vampire bat Faunus" she groaned out in pain

"What's wrong?" Yang asked as she helped Garnet stand

"Well I got the drug that mixed with the alcohol out of your system. I meant to spit it out but you have REALLY tasty blood" Garnet groaned as she explained why she was now drunk

Yang wasn't sure if that was creepy or a compliment. Probably a creepy compliment.

"Thanks…" Yang awkwardly responded "anyway, we better get you back to Beacon"

Yang helped up Garnet and walked with her arm around her shoulder towards Bumblebee.

"Hmm, biiiiiig" Garnet whispered as her hand went somewhere it shouldn't

Yang grabbed Garnet's hand and almost crushed it which made Garnet cry out in pain.

"Watch the hands buddy" Yang said

Strings were lashing around from Garnet's back and some wrapped around Yang's arm and brought it to Garnet's chest.

"Oooooooooh" Yang said in realization "my bad"

Needless to say, the ride back to Beacon was awkward. This was the beginning of a friendship that lasted forever.

 **So that is chapter 1 of Bloody Kisses, tell me what you think or if you have requests or chapter ideas.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next day during lunch when Garnet and Yang met again. Yang was detailing her exploits from the previous night to her friends who had bugged her about where she went.

"It was so cool, she was jumping off walls and kicking baddies" Yang was throwing punches to help illustrate her point

"Does she have a name?" Blake asked

"Yeah Garnet, the girl I fought yesterday"

"Yang….Garnet is a guy" Weiss awkwardly explained

"I will bet you five thousand lien that Garnet is a girl" Yang offered

"Get your bank account ready" Weiss said

Yang waved at Garnet who was sitting by herself and reading a book to come over which she did.

"Can I help you?" Garnet asked

"Yeah, please tell Ice Queen here that you're a girl" Yang requested

"Why is this such a big deal to everyone?" Garnet rhetorically asked but was happy that her gender wasn't being assumed

"Yes or no?" Weiss asked

"Yes, I'm a girl"

"I don't believe it" Weiss responded

"Of course you don't" Yang said

Next Yang grabbed Weiss's hand and brought it to Garnet's chest. Within a second of feeling C-cups, Weiss pulled back while blushing and smacked Yang.

"What is wrong with you?!" Weiss yelled

"Nothing's wrong with me, I just won five thousand lien" Yang taunted

Weiss groaned and later would give Yang the money.

"Was that it?" Garnet asked

"Yep, thanks buddy" Yang said and strings surrounded her

"I meant thanks friend" Yang answered quickly since the string was starting to cut off circulation

After releasing Yang, Garnet went back to her room and said one word to herself.

"Friend…" repeating the word Yang said to her, something she's never had.

"That was really a girl?" Ruby whispered to Blake

"Apparently" Blake whispered back

"That bet was rigged and you know it" Weiss accused

"Yeah, but a deal's a deal" Yang smirked

The group went back to their room and Weiss gave Yang her money.

"I think I'm gonna go spend time with my new friend" Yang told her team

"Don't get drugged again" Weiss said who was still mad about losing that much money

It wasn't that hard to track down which dorm room Garnet was in. With no hesitation Yang knocked on the door which got Garnet's attention from her book.

Garnet had a specialized bed, she used strings to make a large and comfy hammock which she would sleep in and generally spend time in.

"Who is it and what do you want?" Garnet asked

"It's the drunk" Yang joked

Garnet felt like she had to let Yang in but didn't want to get up. Her right arm turned into string and all but her hand unraveled which let Garnet reach the door and open it for Yang. Garnet's arm reformed before Yang came in but there was one problem. Hammocks are semi see through and Garnet had changed into a skirt.

"What did you want?" Garnet asked as she put down her book

"Well the views a nice start" Yang happily replied

"What are you-" Garnet started and realized where Yang was looking

"Nice asssssssss" Yang teased but meant it

Within a second Garnet connected with the wall and then her foot connected with Yang's head.

"What did you want?" Garnet asked with a near visible anger in her voice

"Wanted to see if your up for hanging out today?" Yang asked with a smirk

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Well we're friends right? Friends hangout, and you like to hang Batty" Yang said

"Batty?" Garnet asked

"Yep, that's your nickname now" Yang stated

"I don't like it"

"You will in time, now let's go do things" Yang said and grabbed Garnet's hand then proceeded to drag her into town

"Now where do you wanna go?" Yang asked

"Anywhere there isn't a lot of people" Garnet said

"Got something against people?"

"Oh, what could have given that away?" Garnet rhetorically asked

"Come on, tell me why you don't like people?"

"They're people. Now are you coming or not?"

Garnet walked away and Yang had to admit she didn't mind the view but caught up with Garnet anyway. Garnet led Yang into a bookstore and Yang's wallet should have ran away. By the time Garnet was done Yang went from five thousand lien to four thousand and the sun was down.

"So, you gonna keep me out longer or would you like to keep some money in your wallet?" Garnet asked

"That depends Batty, are you up for more fun or do you want to read those?" Yang asked and pointed at Garnet's bags

"If I say read are you gonna leave me alone when we get back to Beacon? And if I say more what will we do?" she asked

"We could go to a bar and pick up guys" Yang joked

When Yang turned around Garnet was gone.

Yang sighed and said "Smooth" to herself

Garnet didn't admit it but she did have fun and did enjoy Yang's company.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a bright sunny day on the campus of Beacon and Garnet could not hate it more. The harsh rays of the blazing sun actually hurt Garnet not to mention that it's her time of the week. Once a week, Garnet needs blood that is the same type as her. Over the years, Garnet developed the talent of telling a person's blood type by smell.

Currently Garnet was on the floor of her room, cringing in pain. The room was shrouded in darkness and the curtains were shut. The room was as hot as could be so Garnet was down to her underwear and hated what she had to do next.

"Tell Yang, I need your help in my room" Garnet groaned to her scroll since on the fourth day of withdrawal which is today she loses the ability to move

Yang had been down the past couple of days since she felt like she ruined her friendship with Garnet over one joke. After days of pondering how to make it up to Garnet, Yang had nothing useful. Only books.

" _Maybe I could ask Blake for a book Garnet might like?"_

Just then Yang's scroll rang and told her that Garnet needed her. As Yang got up from the bench she was sitting on, she started to head towards Garnet's room. After a minute, Yang's scroll rang again. The message told Yang to hurry.

Yang picked up the pace almost running to Garnet's dorm.

"Garnet" Yang called as she knocked on the door.

….No response. Yang got a bad feeling.

"Garnet!" Yang yelled as she pounded on the door

Yang could feel something hit her boot, looking down she saw it was a scroll. Upon closer inspection, Yang could tell it was Garnet's. Garnet had a bit of faith that Yang could figure out her password which she did on the third try. It was G1rL.

Yang quickly opened the door and closed it behind her and found Garnet almost naked and on the ground cringing in pain. Fired engulfed the room as Yang jumped to a conclusion. After running across the room to Garnet, Yang got on her knees and pulled Garnet's head into her lap.

"Who did this?!" Yang angrily asked

Garnet was too weak to talk so instead she weakly wrapped an arm around Yang's neck and pulled herself up to sink her fangs into Yang's neck. For a couple seconds Yang felt surprise and light pain but that quickly changed into pleasure. When a vampire bat Faunus sucks another person's blood, their body lets out a liquid into their donor's which changes the feeling of pain into one of pleasure.

"Mmmmmm" Yang involunarily moaned

"Hold still" Garnet mumbled into Yang's neck

After a few minutes, Garnet pulled back and licked the remaining blood from the puncture wounds on Yang's neck which quickly closed due to Garnet's DNA coming in contact with them.

"Gonna tell me what that was abo-"

Yang was cut off as Garnet pinned her to the ground and kissed Yang. Yang was surprised but didn't fight it as Garnet deepened the kiss for half a minute before she closed her eyes for five seconds and then reopened them, blushing furiously. In less than a second, Garnet was on the other side of the room.

Garnet wasn't a hundred percent sure of what happened but once she saw the blood on Yang's lips, Garnet put two and two together.

"I'm sorry"

For only the fourth time in her life, Garnet apologized.

"You wanna explain any of what the past ten minutes has been for me?"

"Where do you want me to start?" Garnet asked

"Let's go with the kiss, I didn't think you were a lesbian"

Garnet got up and walked towards her dresser as she spoke

"After I drink blood for a short amount of time I get what I call a Blood High. I feel...amazing! But my judgment is impaired and I'll do things without thinking" Garnet explained

"So you're high?" Yang asked

"Pretty much" Garnet said

She leaned down to pull some shorts out of her drawer and realized her mistake when Yang made a rather distinctive noise which resulted in a book being thrown at her. After Garnet changed, she continued.

"Alright, and why were you almost naked and in pain when I came in?"

"When I go through withdrawl everything gets really hot, I can't move, and I feel pain which increases with everyday. If I go two weeks without blood that's the same type as mine, I'll die" Garnet explained and decided to lighten the mood when she saw that she made Yang sad "On the plus side, I don't have to eat"

"So why didn't you have a Blood High the first time you drank from me?" Yang asked

"I did" Garnet said and made a squeezing gesture while blushing

"Oh yeah" Yang said in recollection

"A lot of my kind mess up and do whatever they want. Blood High's can last from thirty seconds up to an hour. A lot of good people gave in to their instincts and ended up getting killed. I'm always scared I'll end up like that" Garnet explained emotionlessly

"So how'd you get blood before I came along?" Yang asked

Garnet's hands curled into fists.

"Please don't make me answer that"

"Come on you can tell me, I won't hate you" Yang promised

After a couple of minutes debating with herself, Garnet decided to tell Yang.

"I'm not proud of any of the ways I got blood. I can only have O negative blood which is one of the rarest types which we happen to share"

"What did you have to do?" Yang questioned

"I've done everything from robbing hospitals to getting pervs drunk and feeding on them, that way always made the blood taste disgusting"

"Then how about instead of doing those things you hate, just feed on me" Yang offered

Garnet was surprised to say the least but was excited since out of all the blood she's ever had, Yang's was by far the tastiest. Even with someone as nice as Yang, Garnet knew she wanted something.

"What do you want in exchange?" Garnet demanded to know

"Um, nothing. I'm helping a friend"

"That's BS, people always want something"

"I'm pretty happy with what I got right now, I don't need anything" Yang lied

"Come on, I hate being in debt" Garnet said

"How about you try to be friends with my friends" Yang offered

Garnet hated almost everyone but this seemed like her only option.

"If this is the only thing you want then fine"

"Yay!" Yang cheered and hugged Garnet

Garnet pushed Yang off when her hands went to places they shouldn't be.

"Stop groping me" Garnet requested

Yang just laughed it off

"Meet us at lunch tomorrow. No backing out" Yang demanded

"Fine" Garnet said and watched Yang leave

Once she was a good distance away from Garnet's room, Yang leaned against the wall and looked up.

"If you are real, you are really cruel" she said as she touched her lips and could still feel Garnet's warmth


	4. Chapter 4

Garnet was dreading this as she stood before the door into the lunch room.

" _Please let them not talk a lot"_ Garnet pleaded

Garnet entered the room and found familiar blonde hair which she walked towards.

"And here she is" Yang said "This is my friend Garnet"

"Hi" I said and sat down

"I'm Ruby, Yang is my sister"

"Blake"

"I'm Weiss"

Garnet's fists clenched a bit as she put two and two together. Her mind flashed back to her family and what caused her hatred for Weiss's family.

Garnet didn't respond.

"Everything alright?" Yang asked

"I'm fine" Garnet answered in a dark tone

"Not buying it"

"Believe what you want" Garnet replied

"Come on, you're too pretty to be angry" Yang flirted

"We're here too" Ruby muttered

"Sup?" Garnet asked

"Um…"

"Alright this is too awkward, come on. I bond through fighting" Garnet ordered and got up

Once Garnet reached the combat hall she turned around and saw nobody followed her.

"Motherfucker" she muttered

Garnet turned back around and walked toward the center of the room, needing to blow off steam.

"Mind if I spar?"

Garnet turned around and saw that all of RWBY was there and sweating a bit from running after Garnet, it was Blake who asked the question.

Garnet smirked "alright"

Garnet and Blake stood across from each other, ready to fight. Blake drew Gambol Shroud and Garnet had nothing.

"She doesn't have a weapon?" Ruby asked Yang

"Guess not, I've never seen her with one" Yang answered

The fight began.

Blake fired off six shots at Garnet. Garnet was fast so she was able to dodge five of the bullets but not the sixth which was heading right for her. Loosening the string that made up her body let Garnet tighten the string that made up her teeth and let her catch the bullet right in between her teeth which she spat out.

"Sooo cool" Ruby swooned

Garnet loosened her teeth and tightened up the rest of her body so she wouldn't be vulnerable. Garnet rushed at Blake and tried to deliver a kick which Blake blocked with Gambol Shroud's blunt side. After pushing Garnet back Blake delivered three slashes while Garnet tried to get away and form a strategy.

" _Alright she has good attack, defense, and speed not to mention reaction time. I'm gonna have to catch her off guard. Wait a minute, that smell….she's a Cat Faunus. I can work with this easily"_

Garnet turned her entire right arm into string and started waving it at Blake. Blake couldn't take her eyes off of it, she wanted to play with it so bad.

"I give up" Blake said and went back to her team muttering about something

"Who's next?" Garnet asked as her arm turned back to normal

"I am" Weiss said as she stood

As soon as Weiss was ready, Garnet rushed at her. Weiss used her glyphs to slide forward and deliver a slice right into Garnet's gut. Right as Myrtenaster landed Garnet turned the part of her body into string and the string held tight onto the rapier. Weiss tried to pull out but Garnet wouldn't let her. Garnet tightened the string the made up her fists and let loose a barrage of extremely fast powerful punches that knocked Weiss out of the ring. Garnet pulled Myrtenaster out of her and turned her body back to normal. With the rapier in her hand Garnet walked towards Weiss menacingly. The memories of what Weiss's bastard father did to Garnet came back to her and fueled her rage. Weiss looked up to see Garnet had Myrtenaster over her head. It came down right in front of Weiss and landed in the ground.

"I'm done for the day" Garnet said and retreated to her room

Once Garnet got back to her room she crashed in her hammock and breathed out a sigh of frustration.

"I should've done it"

Back in the sparring hall, RWBY was discussing Garnet.

"Yang, is Garnet sane?" Weiss asked angrily

"Of course she is" Yang responded

"How much about her do you really know?" Blake asked

"I know she saved me, I'd trust her with my life"

"She doesn't seem like a bad person" Ruby meekly added

"It's not exactly normal to be made of string" Blake put it

"And being able to create clones of yourself is?" Yang asked

"Nice burn" Ruby whispered and bumped fists with her sister

"She tried to kill me!"

"Your family isn't exactly on every Faunus's Christmas list Ice Queen"

"Wha-" Weiss said in shock

"Dammit!" Yang yelled and punched the wall in anger about letting the secret slip

"So she is a Faunus?" Blake asked as her suspicion was confirmed

"What kind?" Weiss demanded to know

"Uh- that's not important" Yang stated

"Vampire Bat" Blake stated and got questioning looks "She had fangs that were slightly red"

While Yang was undergoing a barrage of questions, Garnet was across town.

Garnet likes to visit the orphanage in town once a week. It's always the day after she feeds just to be safe.

"Garnet!"

A wave of orphans rushed at Garnet as soon as she entered the orphanage.

"Hey guys" Garnet smiled and knelt down to eye level with the kids ranging from two to sixteen.

Garnet spent eight hours at the orphanage doing anything she could to help out. Garnet fixed torn stuffed animals and ripped clothes, washed dishes, made dinner, anything to help. Once all the kids were asleep in bed, Garnet was left with the woman who ran the orphanage.

Sno Amethyst was only seven years older than Garnet who was the first orphan Sno took in. Sno and Garnet talked in the main room or the orphanage while Garnet was working on the Christmas present she had been working on for all the orphans. Garnet had seven out of twenty of the six foot quilts done, they all had the words 'family isn't always blood' embroidered on them and would always be warm due to being made out of Garnet's aura.

"How have things been going for you dear?" Sno asked

"I'm being dragged into a group of people I don't really like"

"Why don't you like them?"

"One is way too naive, another is the Schnee heiress, I kinda like the third but the fourth...she drives me crazy" Garnet explained

"This wouldn't happen to be the same girl you told me about last week would it?"

"N-No" Garnet blushed

With a sigh Sno responded "Garnet you may be a great liar but nobody can lie to me"

"Yes it's her"

"I get the feeling she's more than a friend to you"

"I'm not sure she's even a friend" Garnet answered

"You sure seem to get worked up when talking about someone you don't like"

Garnet only blushed in response.

"You've never had to tell me that you don't like guys, I pay attention dear"

Garnet stopped knitting, blushed harder, and looked away.

"I don't even know that much about her okay? I just know what she looks like, she's funny, she had three friends, and she has tasty blood"

"I'd suggest spending a day with her, getting to know her and deepening your bond"

Garnet let out a slight smile.

"And one more thing Garnet, put aside your pride and feelings of unworthiness. If you do that you can't lose. Also I feel I must repeat, LET HER IN! Just be nice!"

Garnet knew everything was true but it was just too hard for her.

"I can't" Garnet clenched her fists

"Why can't you?" Sno asked

"I should be heading back" Garnet responded

"You can run away from me all you like Garnet, but not your feelings"

Garnet left without responding.

Garnet now sat on the tallest rooftop in the shady part of Vale. Garnet's eyes were locked on the stars, making pictures out of them.

A blood splatter, a triangle, a heart.

"Dammit!" Garnet yelled at that last one and punched down, her fist leaving a dent in the roof

"Why do I feel this way towards her?" Garnet asked herself "She's loud and annoying and nosey and careless and cute….Please tell me I didn't just say she was cute"

Garnet fell backwards onto the roof, needing a break.

"Fuck" she muttered

" _Her lips were so nice and soft, and I loved touching her…"_

"Dammit!" The dent in the roof now became a hole "Ah shit"

Garnet extended her hand to the opposite rooftop and now sat there to avoid trouble.

"Should I kill her? The feelings would go away then"

" _Alright next time I drink from her, I'm gonna drain her"_ Garnet told herself but knew she couldn't do it deep down

The city was mostly quiet except for the sound of a motorcycle. With her enhanced sight, Garnet could tell it was Yang.

"Showtime" Garnet smiled evilly

 **Will Garnet kill Yang? What is her mysterious past? Do you care? Find out next time on Bloody Kisses Z!**


	5. Chapter 5

While Yang was riding on her motorcycle on the streets below, Garnet was keeping up on the rooftops. Her running speed could match Ruby's when Garnet loosened the rest of her body and tightened her legs.

" _Why the hell is she going into a nightclub? Especially after what happened last time"_ Garnet questioned as Yang stopped her bike and went inside.

A crowded place like this would be the perfect place to kill her, Garnet could run away before anyone knew it was her.

" _Can't let the bouncer see me"_

Garnet landed on the roof of the nightclub and decided to sneak in through the roof since the back door is too obvious and cliche. Looking down through the glass, Garnet found the nightclub to be mostly empty. Minus some boss looking guy, two goth twins, and about a hundred armed goons who all had their guns pointed at Yang.

" _Why did my heart just drop?"_

Garnet slipped off one of the panels of glass that made up the skylight so she could listen.

"That's one way to say hello" Yang joked

It made Garnet smile without her realizing it.

"I warned you about coming back here" the boss said

"Aw come on Junior, where's the love?" Yang joked which made Garnet smile again

He didn't answer.

"You have info on her or not?" Yang asked suddenly serious

"No and I refuse to, you ruined my rep around here so unfortunately I gotta make an example out of you"

Garnet entered and stood on the glass panels of the skylight which made her appear upside down.

"Only I kill her!" Garnet yelled and used her semblance to extend her arms enough to punch out all the lights which gave only her the ability to see

Knowing that the goons would panic and shoot without the ability to see, Garnet did the logical thing. Turning the entire length of her arms into string, Garnet reached towards Yang and her reach stopped just short of her target.

"Fuck" Garnet muttered

Garnet made sure her strings were secure on the glass plane and then turned her legs into string which lowered her enough to grab Yang who was shocked at being grabbed. Garnet's limbs returned to normal and Yang was let go when they were safe on the ground but the henchmen were coming.

"Get on the bike" Garnet ordered as she sat on the back

To avoid having to touch Yang again, Garnet fastened strings on the bike but not enough to harm the bike.

"Drive"

Yang followed orders. Once they were getting away and Yang was focused on driving. Garnet found this to be her chance, her neck was even bent which would make it easy to drain Yang dry. Garnet was licking her lips in anticipation of the amazing flavor when she was distracted.

"So where'd you come from?" Yang asked

"Spending time with orphans now what were you doing at a nightclub?"

"First, not buying the people hater spending time with orphans. Second, I was trying to get info"

"Who about?" Garnet asked

Yang uncharacteristically went silent. Garnet thought of pressing for an answer but realized there's no point in learning the secrets of a dead person.

Once Yang parked Bumblebee in the student parking of Beacon she decided to lighten the mood.

"Nice save back there, you're pretty handy"

Garnet didn't respond until they were halfway to the dorms.

"Yang" Garnet said

"What's up?" Yang asked as she turned to face Garnet

Garnet turned to face Yang and put right hand on Yang's right shoulder and her left hand on Yang's cheek.

"Hold still" Garnet requested and leaned in

" _Oh my god this is it!"_ Yang thought and was ready to be kissed

Instead Garnet violently pushed Yang's head down and sunk her fangs into Yang's neck. Yang was too shocked to react as Garnet drained her blood for only five seconds before she pulled out. Something inside of Garnet had just forced her to stop but it was too late for reason, the Blood High had set in.

"Why can't I do it?!"

"Do what?" Yang asked

"Kill you"

"Why?" Yang questioned in horror at her friend trying to murder her

"It drives me so crazy that you'll all I can think about and I can't stand it. You're so cute yet so infuriating! I fell for you and I know I can't be happy!" Garnet screamed

The blood sucker closed the distance between the two of them and kissed Yang, rather make out is the better word. Garnet had one of her hands going up and down Yang's back while her other hand went through Yang's hair. Usually touching Yang's hair is a death sentence but she decided to make an exception as she wrapped her arms around the back of Garnet's neck. The two girls continued to make out for nearly three minutes before Garnet came down from the Blood High. At this point they were in a cliche pose where Yang was swept off her feet and a few feet from the ground while Garnet was roughly dominating the kiss.

"What's wrong?" Yang asked when Garnet pulled back

Garnet dropped Yang who landed on the ground and hit her head.

"Owwww" Yang groaned and rubbed her head

"Forget what just happened" Garnet growled

Having been kissed twice now and told to forget it had sent Yang to the edge of frustration. She grabbed Garnet and pinned her against the dorm hall.

"Here's how this is gonna work, I'm gonna ask you questions and you will answer with yes or no!" Yang demanded with crimson eyes and flames that were hurting Garnet a little

Garnet was scared for the first time is six years.

"Do you understand?!"

"Yes" Garnet muttered

"Do you like me?!"

"No" Garnet lied

The flames grew hotter and Yang's grip tightened.

"Don't lie to me!"

"Yes, I like you okay!" Garnet said as she felt her bones start to bruise

"Do you want to date me?!"

"Yes" Garnet mumbled

The happiness made Yang calm down and loosen her grip but didn't let go.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"B-But we're both girls" Garnet blushed

"I don't give a damn! If anyone judges us, they'll get a lot of broken bones. I won't let anyone mess with my girl" Yang stated

Garnet did smile at being called Yang's girl

"You shouldn't lower yourself to be in a interspecies lesbian relationship" Garnet started to cry "You could do so much better than me!"

Yang's grip tightened and the flames came back hotter than ever.

"Stop demeaning yourself like that, you're perfect to me. Wait no….perfect isn't the right word. Is there a word to describe someone as wonderful as you? OH! I got it!...The word is Garnet. Garnet Midnight is the words that describe the best thing in existence."

Garnet's crying changed, instead of despair the tears were now those of uncomparable joy.

"Y-You really want someone like me?" Garnet cried

"No" Yang responded which made Garnet's heart drop and break "Not someone like you, it has to be you"

Garnet's heart reformed and was beating faster than ever.

"Y-You promise this isn't some sick joke?"

Yang leaned in and gave Garnet a passionate kiss.

"Did that feel like a joke?" Yang asked

The flames were gone and Yang let go of Garnet.

"Do you wanna be my girl, yes or no?" Yang smirked

Suddenly Garnet's arms were wrapped around Yang and rested her head on Yang's shoulder.

"Yes"


	6. Chapter 6

It was a Monday morning and the night after Garnet and Yang admitted their feelings for each other. The time was currently eight fifteen in the morning and Yang was still sleeping.

"Wake up!" Weiss yelled and hit Yang on the head with the handle of Myrtenaster

"Ugh, biiiiitch"

"What did you just call me?!" Weiss yelled

"I called someone who wakes someone up with a sword a bitch!" Garnet yelled and rubbed her head

"Y-You! What are you doing in Yang's bed?!"

"Oh hey Ice Queen" Yang greeted groggily as she woke up from the noise

At this point Ruby and Blake had gone to breakfast since it was Weiss's turn to wake up Yang.

"What is going on?!" Weiss demanded to know while waving around Myrtenaster which made Garnet hide behind Yang.

"Owww" Garnet groaned and held her head

"Did the Ice Queen hit you?" Yang asked

"Yeah"

Without asking Yang kissed the spot that Weiss hit which made Garnet blush. Yang was petting Garnet's head and told her "I'll take care of her"

"Thanks"

Garnet blushed and held the spot Yang kissed while Yang took care of Weiss.

"Explain!" Weiss demanded

Before Yang explained she grabbed her scroll, plugged in the headphones, turned the sound up and then put them on Garnet. After hearing Garnet explain her tragic past last night, Yang decided Garnet didn't need to hear anymore yelling in her life, especially from a Schnee.

"Why is Garnet in your bed?" Weiss asked

She had already not had a good opinion of Garnet before but this made that three times worse.

"She's my girlfriend" Yang proudly stated

"Your WHAT?!" Weiss yelled

"You heard me Ice Queen, problem?"

Weiss opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by Yang.

"I will hurt anyone who tries to hurt her by the way"

"I never said I was gonna hurt her!" Weiss defended

"Emotional damage counts too"

"I've never done anything to hurt her" Weiss defended

Yang calmed down and said "Sorry, I was being judgmental"

"What happened?" Weiss asked

"...It's not my place to say, I'll just tell you that your dad does a lot of shady things. Make sure we never meet"

Yang pulled the headphones off of Garnet and said "Hey Gar, you gotta get ready for class"

"Alright, can you save a spot for me at your table?"

"Sure thing" Yang grinned

"So Yang when did you two start dating? Also who asked whom?" Weiss asked

Yang thought back "We started dating about two this morning and….I THINK I asked her"

"You think?" Weiss asked

"Well first she kissed me then she tried to play it off but I didn't let her and one game of twenty questions later, we're dating"

While Yang was explaining Garnet was walking down the halls of Beacon with a giant smile on her face which made almost everyone she passed run away in fear. After getting to her room, Garnet realized the first class was combat class at ten. Going through the casual outfits she would always wear to a fight, Garnet opened her closet and decided to surprise her girlfriend. The thought made her smile.

"It's been a while" Garnet said to her combat clothes and put them on "Time to head to breakfast"

Yang had been just eating breakfast and waiting for Garnet when the subject of her thoughts sat next to her.

"Hey" Garnet smiled

"H-" Yang was starting to say hi when she turned to see Garnet and was speechless

Garnets clothes consist of a black cat eared ribbon that extends to her back to hold her black hair, a white dress that stops above her knees and has a lace fringe, with a black coat that fits over the dress with semi-puffed sleeves, paired with a flowing lace scarf. Leather gloves that extend to just below the bicep with black thigh-high socks with brown leather boots.

Garnet brought a finger up to close Yang's jaw and as soon as she did it fell down again. This repeated for three times before Garnet gave up and just smiled at her cute girlfriend.

"I rendered you speechless, that's a first" Garnet giggled which did not help Yang's situation

"Your Yang's friend right?" Blake asked

"Yeah, I am" Garnet happily stated as she imagined the word girl in front of the word friend

"Wow last time we met you were all gloom and doom, what happened?" Ruby asked

"Yang did" Garnet answered and held her girlfriend's hand

"I'm glad she helped" Ruby replied

"Aren't you going to get anything to eat?" Blake asked

"I can't"

"Are you on a diet?" Weiss asked

"No" Garnet put her finger in her mouth and pulled it to the side to show a fang "I can'k"

It took ten minutes for Yang to snap out of her daze and was still drooling over Garnet's outfit.

"That looks perfect on you"

Garnet blushed and said "Thank you, that means a lot"

Garnet was shying away from Yang due to how embarrassed she is but wasn't allowed to get even an inch away. Yang wrapped an arm around Garnet's waist and pulled her closer which left Garnet's head on Yang's shoulder. The other three at the table were blushing from the display.

"Are you two dating?" Blake asked

"Sure are" Yang proudly stated while Garnet hid her blush in Yang's shoulder

While Yang explained the situation Garnet tried to hide how embarrassed she was but overall was happy.

" _I feel alive"_

Once it was time, RWBY with their new honorary addition headed to class. The fifth fight of the day was Garnet versus Blake.

"Good luck" Ruby said

Weiss gave Blake encouragement but not Garnet.

"You got this" Yang said to her partner and her partner

Once they took the stage, Garnet and Blake got ready.

"Good luck" Garnet said

"Same" Blake responded

The fight started.

"So who's gonna win?" Ruby asked

"Obviously Blake" Weiss said

"No way, Garnet's got this" Yang confidently stated

"Your betting against your partner?" Weiss asked shocked

"Garnet is really skilled, she's got this"

The two Faunus ran at each other and were ready to fight. Garnet delivered a kick to Blake which was blocked by Blake's Gambol Shroud. The two pushed back and Blake slashed at Garnet who barely dodged by leaning back. Garnet extended her arm with her semblance to deliver an uppercut which knocked Blake back. Suddenly two Blake's were running towards Garnet who wasn't worried. Her two fists extended, the real Blake blocked the fist that went towards her and the clone Blake sliced at the fist coming her way.

" _Shit!"_

Suddenly Garnet's fist was back on her arm with a light stream of blood coming from the top of her hand.

" _Did she find out my weakness?"_ Garnet questioned

Whenever Garnet uses her semblance her aura doesn't work, in addition if the string is cut so is that body part.

" _Better end this quick"_

Lots of string shot out from around Garnet as she prepared to use her ultimate technique. Garnet and Blake were surrounded by strings much like a spider web. Blake was trying to think of a way out but if she moved even a centimeter she would be stuck. Garnet slowly walked forward and the string near her would not catch her and just let her walk through it. Suddenly string caught Blake's arms but since she wouldn't let go of Gambol Shroud, the match was still on.

"Please surrender, I'd rather not hurt you if I have the option" Garnet said

"For a long time I've had this bad habit of running away at crucial moments so I've decided to not run away from anything. Do what you have to"

Garnet drew back her fist and threw a haymaker at Blake which stopped just short of her cheek.

"I give up" Garnet said as her strings disappeared

Garnet got off the stage and went back to Yang, leaving Blake stunned and on the stage.

"I'm proud of you" Yang welcomed back Garnet

Hearing that brought a giant smile to Garnet's face.

"Thank you" Garnet sat down and shyly took Yang's hand

"It's nice to finally meet the real you"

"I hate the other me but sometimes...she's necessary"

"Not anymore" Yang smiled

The other Garnet is dead, forever.

 **So yeah that other Garnet was a persona and the real Garnet is a sweet shy loving girl, although if I get enough requests I could make the other Garnet come back. Just putting that out there**


	7. Chapter 7

"So what's with the bottle?" Garnet asked

"It's a game called truth or dare" Blake explained

"You know the rules, right Garnet?" Yang asked

Garnet looked away in slight shame.

"Alright so you spin the bottle and you ask truth or dare to whoever it lands on"

"Oh okay" Garnet said and spun the bottle

It landed on Ruby and Garnet knew what to ask if Ruby did pick truth.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare" Ruby responded

"I dare you to answer a question honestly" Garnet declared

"Can you do that?" Weiss asked since she wasn't very experienced in this game

"I..guess so?" Yang answered

"Alright" Ruby said

"What is Yang's favorite drink?"

"Strawberry Sunrise"

Yang got a feeling this was gonna be all of Garnet's questions for the evening. Next Ruby spun the bottle and it landed on Garnet.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Why did you agree to date Yang?" Ruby asked

Nobody expected Ruby to be an overprotective sister.

"Well...Yang was so nice to me even when I kept pushing her away. She's so nice and funny and pretty, not to mention she was the first person to be nice to be in ten years" Garnet blushed

"I approve" Ruby said

"You are just way too CUTE" Yang swooned and pulled Garnet into her lap which made the Faunus blush put relaxed in her girlfriend's lap

Garnet spun the bottle and it landed on herself but slightly to the side which she guessed was Yang.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare" Yang said excitedly

Garnet blushed and said "Let me stay like this for the rest of the game"

Yang rolled her eyes and spun the bottle which landed on Weiss. Yang got an evil smile which scared Weiss to the core.

"Truth or dare?"

Weiss figured that truth would be millions of time better than dare.

"Truth" Weiss answered shakily

"What's your dad like?" Yang asked

Weiss was extremely surprised since this is Yang. Weiss didn't like the question but she was expecting something much worse like when was the last time you got fucked.

"Yang" Garnet said

"He's not winning father of the year anytime soon" Weiss spun the bottle and it landed on Garnet

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"What would you say is your biggest weakness?"

"Lame choice" Yang commented

"Quiet you"

"Well….my personality isn't that good when I'm alone. If you mean something other than that then I'd have to say I can't fall asleep easily unless I'm holding something warm"

Garnet spun the bottle and it landed on Ruby

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"What are your parents like?"

"Dad's the best, he's always nice and caring, his jokes suck though" Ruby said

"What about your mom?" Garnet asked

The pin was pulled on the grenade.

"She was the best, she got busy a lot but she always found time for us" Yang half truthed

" _Please don't press anymore"_ Yang internally pleaded

"Oh alright. Sorry to hear about the 'was'"

Thankfully Garnet let it go and the game resumed.

It was an hour into the next day by the time the game was over. At one point Garnet had fallen asleep which was a problem since Yang wanted to get up and go to bed.

"Garnet" Yang softly called and nudged her girlfriend

Garnet groaned and cuddled up with Yang even more. Yang didn't want to disturb such utter cuteness so she piggybacked Garnet to her dorm and tucked her into her bed. It took everything Yang had not to cuddle up with Garnet and hold her while she slept. The only reason Yang didn't is because she knew Garnet probably wouldn't be comfortable with that. Nothing would make Yang happier than going all the way with Garnet but she decided to wait. Garnet was like a delicate flower and a special food at the same time. Yang would never hurt her out of fear of breaking her and would wait until Garnet was ready to do whatever it is Yang wanted to do.

Before she left Yang kissed Garnet on the forehead and whispered "Sleep well Batty"

 **Hope you enjoyed I put a lot of effort into these chapters**


	8. Chapter 8

**Uploading this chapter right after the last cause the last was a lot shorter than writing it felt like**

Today is the three month anniversary of when Yang and Garnet started to date and they both had plans that the other didn't know about.

Yang had a shopping date planned. Since Yang had been saving money since her bet with Weiss, Yang would be getting Garnet whatever she wanted.

Garnet had other plans.

There were no classes that day and Yang was worried since it's past four and Garnet isn't up. Being a bat, Garnet is naturally nocturnal but tries to wake up at a regular time. The latest Yang has ever seen her sleep in until is one.

Garnet had been hiding her surprise which was in the Emerald Forest. After blocking the entry to her surprise with nearly two hundred rocks, Garnet headed back. Only a few Grimm attacked her since they were repelled by her overwhelming happiness.

After arriving back on campus, Garnet felt a slight pain. She hasn't fed in a little over a week but really wanted it tonight to make it extra special.

After entering her room, Garnet took off her combat dress and let it fall to the floor which left her in only a yellow set of lingerie, ready for anytime Yang wanted her. Bending down to open the drawer, Garnet fished out another outfit but was badly timed.

After running around campus for a third time Yang decided to check Garnet's room again. After opening the door, Yang was greeted by a great sight.

" _So unfaiiiiir"_

Garnet didn't seem to notice Yang entered in Yang's mind but she did notice and just wanted Yang to enjoy the view that Garnet knew Yang loved. After finishing dressing, Garnet turned around and pretended that she only now noticed Yang.

"Hi Yang" Garnet timidly greeted

"So cute" Yang gasped

Garnet wore an outfit she had been saving for today. Garnet wore a simple grey tank top, a black and white striped jacket, and lastly grey shorts if they could be called that. The shorts were skimpy and barely covered anything which Garnet could tell Yang was loving by the fact those lilac eyes were glued to Garnet's sexy legs.

"Ooooooh Yang likey" Yang muttered under her breath

"I'm glad to hear it" Garnet blushed

" _Aw shit"_ Yang thought

"Hey can you, come with me?" Garnet requested timidly

"I'd do anything to you - for you" Yang quickly corrected

Hearing that made Garnet both blush and smile.

"Come on" Garnet took Yang's hand and headed towards the Emerald Forest.

"I love it when you take charge Batty" Yang flirted

"I'm trying to get better at it" Garnet blushed

Garnet had cleared a pathway to the surprise which was blocked off by very thick string, most of which had Grimm corpses in between it.

"How romantic" Yang joked

"They got in the way"

After half a mile of walking Garnet stopped Yang and used her string to blindfold Yang.

"Kinky" Yang teased

"I just want you to be surprised" Garnet defended and led Yang into the cave

After using her lightning fast and mountain strong kicks to destroy the barrier she had made earlier, Garnet led Yang into the clearing.

Yang could feel grass brush along her boots but that was all she could tell other than that faint light beyond her blindfold which was weird for a cave. Yang gasped at the beautiful sight when Garnet undid the blindfold.

Inside the cave was a clearing of grass which has very special flowers. The flowers were black but had a surprising special property. They were all on fire but weren't burning.

"I looked it up, these flowers haven't been discovered yet so I get naming rights. Yang sounds right for these flowers, happy three month anniversary"

Garnet was a bundle of nerves and hoped she didn't say anything wrong. Yang wasn't saying anything so Garnet decided to speak up.

"I-I was kinda hoping that we could go to the next level in our relationship" Garnet blushed

Yang turned towards Garnet and stretched out her arms.

"I'm all yours" Yang seductively winked

Blushing furiously and timid as all hell, Garnet wrapped her slender arms around Yang's waist and pressed her lips to Yang's. Garnet forced her tongue into Yang's mouth which is what she meant by 'Next level'. After holding back all this time and finally being able to do it, Yang lost control. Quickly Yang dominated the kiss and had Garnet pinned to the wall. While in the middle of their lip lock, Yang heard a great sound which made her pull back and look at Garnet. Garnet had let out a moan the second Yang-

Trying it again Yang found her answer. While dominating the kiss, Yang brushed her tongue against Garnet's fangs over and over which made the Faunus moan over and over. Sadly Yang had to pull back eventually for air.

"That was….wow" Garnet panted

"Yeah, you said it. We can go to the next level when we get back to campus, unless you want our first time to be in a cave"

"F-First time?!" Garnet blushed "I-I-I meant kissing with tongue"

"Ooooooooooooooh, that makes a lot more sense. Oh well, I can wait"

That meant so much to Garnet that she tackled Yang to the ground and full on made out with her. Yang's hands ran through Garnet's sleek black hair which felt like silk. Out of the corner of her eyes, Yang could see something sticking out of Garnet's back pocket. Moving her hands down Garnet's slender back down to her waist, Yang grabbed the piece of paper.

When they broke apart for air Yang asked "Well what's this?"

Garnet freaked out.

"Nothing!"

Garnet tried to take it back but Yang wasn't letting her.

"Murderer, a poem for Yang" Yang read aloud

"Stop" Garnet pleaded while blushing a dark red

"You killed me. You are a murderer. With your joyous smile, by your sweet voice, your blue eyes, your warm hands. I am slain. I'm a corpse. Now I wither away. My last words are, I love you my dear"

Yang blushed as she finished the poem and had a sweet smile on her face. Garnet had never blushed this hard and had tears falling down her face.

"Please don't hate me" Garnet cried

Yang stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Garnet which made her feel safe.

"I love you Garnet Midnight"

Garnet stopped holding back and cried into Yang's shoulder.

"I love you so much! So much!"

Yang drew a circle with her finger on Garnet's back repeatedly which calmed her down.

"I had a shopping trip planned for you today, you can get anything you want" Yang offered

"I have you, I don't need anything else"

Hearing that made Yang's heart melt. A kiss was planted on top of Garnet's head and Garnet asked Yang something.

"Can I drink from you?"

Yang giggled and turned her head to give Garnet a good angel at her neck. Yang didn't feel pain as Garnet's fangs entered her neck and felt amazing as Garnet sucked her blood. Once she was done the hour long blood high was spent with a passionate makeout session.


	9. Chapter 9

Yang and Garnet were sitting in a cafe and that song they could hear down the road had been bugging her.

"So what's that song?" Garnet asked

"You've never heard the carnival song before?" Yang asked

"I've never been to one" Garnet admitted

Instantly Yang placed twenty lien on the table and was dragging Garnet off to the carnival.

"Slow down, I can't keep up" Garnet pleaded

Yang slowed down a bit but was still dragging Garnet to the carnival and bought tickets for them.

"Y-Yang?"

"This first" Yang decided and dragged Garnet to some kind of booth with balloons

"Care to try, pop three balloons and you get a big prize"

Yang was up first and she didn't hit a single balloon.

"Too bad, care to try again" he said as if he was talking to a child

Garnet grabbed three of the darts and threw them. Somehow she popped seven balloons.

"T-Take anything you want!" the worker hid beneath the booth

Garnet tried to reach up but couldn't reach.

"Can you give me a lift?" Garnet asked even though using her semblance would have made it easy

Yang put her head between Garnet's legs and grabbed her legs, then Yang stood which gave Garnet the boost she needed to reach the giant stuffed bat.

"Always knew you were a bit batty, Batty" Yang joked as she let Garnet down

"Nope, you are" Garnet said and handed Yang the bat

"You're right, I'm batty for you"

Garnet laughed.

"Just think of it as a substitute me" Garnet said

"Nah, I don't want a substitute you over the real you. I will keep it since it was a gift from my beautiful girlfriend"

Garnet blushed really hard.

The next game was the age guesser.

The man accurately guessed that Yang was seventeen. Once he had to guess Garnet's age he freaked out. It took Garnet seven seconds to figure it out. The man's eyes were at an angle that would have let him see Garnet's wallet if two conditions were in place. The first is that he could see through Garnet, the second is that Garnet had a wallet. Only one of the conditions were in place.

"Your semblance is seeing through objects" Garnet accused

The man ran away quickly.

"Huh? Is that normal?" Garnet asked

"Damn con artist" Yang grumbled

Garnet gave Yang a kiss on the cheek to cheer her up.

"I'm having fun" Garnet admitted

"Of course you are, I'm here"

Garnet giggled at Yang's joke.

Next Garnet was brought by Yang to something called the tunnel of love

"What's this?" Garnet asked while she and Yang stood in line

"Really romantic boat ride"

Garnet smiled in excitement. It was really dark in the tunnel but Garnet could see fine so she helped Yang into the boat. As soon as they were in the boat, Yang rested her head on Garnet's chest.

The boat started to move and Yang looked up into Garnet's eyes which made the Faunus's heart beat really fast. Garnet's hands wrapped around Yang's waist then started to make out with her beautiful girlfriend. Quickly the positions switched and Yang had pinned Garnet to the floor of the boat and had the most beautiful girl in the world moaning under her as her own tongue teased Garnet's fangs. The ride only lasted two minutes but by the end Garnet and Yang were very very wet. Mostly because during their makeout session they accidentally capsized the boat.

The two returned to Garnet's room to dry off. Yang placed Garnet Two on the floor before starting to take off her wet clothes. Once Yang was down to her underwear she felt arms wrap around her waist from behind and a head on her shoulder.

"Yang" Garnet whispered

"Y-Yeah" Yang uncharacteristically stuttered

"I love you and you love me so….can we…...you know?"

"Y-You mean sex?" Yang asked

Yang could feel Garnet shake her head up and down. No backing out now

 **Lemon next chapter and as usual there won't be anything plot important**


	10. Chapter 10

Yang got out of Garnet's hold and turned around to see Garnet's incredibly sexy lingerie

"S-So how do we….?" Garnet asked with adorable shyness

"Shhhh, just let me take care of everything" Yang reassured Garnet

Garnet was gently pushed onto the bed and her arms were pinned above her head.

"I've wanted you for so long" Yang said before attacking

Garnet moaned under the assault of kisses on her neck.

"mmmYang" Garnet said as she felt so happy as Yang marked Garnet as her's.

The moans coming from Garnet were music to Yang's ears which she wanted more of and knew exactly how to get it after studying techniques.

Yang pulled back and whispered one word into Garnet's ear.

"Beg"

Yang found a book of Garnet's where the love interest made the main character beg for pleasure. Actually Yang found six books like this so she wanted to try making Garnet beg.

" _How'd she know?"_

Garnet was really really turned on by that. Completely under Yang's controls and unable to pleasure herself Garnet only had one choice.

"Please Yang?" Garnet asked

Yang pondered for a moment and decided on something. After stealthily hitting record on her scroll which was in her pocket Yang decided she wanted more.

"You're gonna have to beg better than that" Yang said as she slowly moved a finger down from above Garnet down to her bra which Yang unhooked.

Garnet would do whatever Yang wanted at this point. Five months with holding back from taking Yang's sexy body had Garnet needing relief desperately.

"Please Yang, please make me cum. I need you to make me cum! Do it now!"

Quickly Garnet panties were removed. Garnet spread her legs submissively to show all her most private parts to her love.

Yang gently rubbed the outside of Garnet's pussy.

"Looks like Lake Garnet is overflowing" Yang joked

"Please Yang, take my virginity nowwwww"

"Somebody really wants it" Yang teased while teasing Garnet's clit

Garnet thrust her hips in an attempt to relieve this tension she felt that was driving her crazy.

"I need it, just do it already darling" Garnet pleaded

"Oooh I like the sound of you calling me darling, Batty. Alright I've heard this is gonna hurt, I'll try to be gentle"

Yang pushed a finger inside of Garnet and blood soon flowed out. Garnet but down on her lower lip which made Yang release Garnet's arms from her grip.

"Sorry did it hurt too much?" Yang asked

"Please keep going, I need it"

Yang added another finger into Garnet's slit and seized her lips. Two fingers dug into Garnet's most sensitive spot which made her thrust against Yang's slender fingers. The entire time Garnet moaned into Yang's mouth as she felt like she was flying, nothing else could make her feel better. Her inner walls were dripping wet which was made worse by Yang. Garnet was pushed back a bit by the force of Yang's fingers as they scraped at her sensitive walls.

"Mooooore" Garnet pleaded lustfully

Yang's fingers quickly went into overdrive which turned Garnet into a moaning quivering mess beneath her. Garnet attempted to moan Yang's name but instead screamed as she came on Yang's arm. After her climax Garnet fell flat on her mattress, completely exhausted just like Yang who fell next to Garnet after she took off her clothes which had been on this whole time. In a state of semi-consciousness, Garnet stared at Yang's incredibly sexy body.

" _Those slender legs, those perfect arms, that waist, that sexy ass, those flowing locks, oooooooooh those big tits"_

Seeing Yang naked woke up Garnet who quickly removed her lover's last layer of protection.

"Someone's energetic" Yang teased

"It's time for blood" Garnet smirked

Yang spread her legs for Garnet and was uncharacteristically shy which Garnet found adorable.

"Something wrong darling?" Garnet asked worried

"Nothing it's just...I really love you and now you get to see all of me" Yang admitted

"Shy isn't like you"

"Just shut up and lick"

"This may hurt" Garnet warned and penetrated Yang with two fingers

Once the blood started flowing, Garnet started licking which instantly made Yang moan. The blood from Yang's recently taken virginity sent Garnet on a sexual blood high. Garnet moved her head down and her ass up then started shaking it, knowing how much it turned Yang on. Yang put her hands on Garnet head and pushed it even deeper to her core. Yang's eyes rolled into the back of her head under the assault of Garnet's tongue.

"G-Garnet I…" Yang moaned

With a loud scream Yang climaxed into Garnet's mouth. The taste instantly became Garnet's second favorite drink.

Yang fell limp against the mattress and finally released Garnet from her leg lock.

"Damn...you're amazing" Yang said with deep ragged breaths

"So are you darling" Garnet said and moved up the bed to get closer to Yang.

Both of Garnet's arms were wrapped around Yang's waist while her head rested on Yang's shoulder. Garnet also had her legs wrapped around Yang's while Garnet curled into a fetal position.

Shyly Garnet looked up at Yang and said "I love you"


	11. Chapter 11

Garnet body laid on the sandy shores of the beach, not moving, not breathing. Her pulse was diminishing quickly.

Three hours before Yang decided she wanted a special date with Garnet. Mostly it was an excuse to see more of Garnet's sexy body without asking for sex which might make Garnet feel like she was objectified.

"Please"

"I'd rather not"

"Please"

"Pleasssssssssse" Yang pleaded again

"Pleassssssssssssssssssssssse" Yang pleaded again but louder

Garnet didn't respond

"Alright what's it gonna take?" Yang asked

"Date of my choice, unlimited cuddles, and I get to drink from you when we get back"

"Deal!" Yang cheered and hugged Garnet.

Garnet liked to see Yang happy but wasn't exactly excited for the date Yang had planned.

"Alright meet me by my bike with your stuff in an hour" Yang ecstatically said and ran out of Garnet's room.

Garnet was frowning.

"Guess first things first"

Garnet headed off to RWBY's room and after knocking found only Blake inside.

"Hey" Garnet awkwardly greeted

"Hello" Blake greeted back

"C-Can I come in?" Garnet asked

"Yang isn't here" Blake said

"I know" Garnet responded

Blake moved to the side and let Garnet in.

After closing the door Blake asked "Can I help you with something?"

The question wasn't asked rudely but more to the point.

Garnet blushed, looked to the floor and asked "D-D-Do you have a s-swimsuit I could borrow?"

When she woke up today Blake did not expect to hear that question.

"Sorry I don't, I hate the water"

"Alright. Thanks anyway" Garnet said and left.

Rushing into town, Garnet got a swimsuit and hurried back to Beacon and got to Bumblebee five minutes late.

"Sorry, had to go buy a swimsuit" Garnet apologized

"It's alright, now get on the beach is half an hour away" Yang ordered which Garnet complied with

As much as she was dreading the beach Garnet did enjoy holding Yang in her arms, at least until they got to the beach.

The sun was beaming down and was hurting Garnet's eyes already.

After parking, Yang and Garnet went to the changing room and changed into their swimsuits.

Yang wore a very sexy yellow bikini which Garnet loved to stare at. On the other hand Garnet wore a one piece school type swimsuit that clung to her slender curves in just the right ways, especially her ass.

Garnet made a dash for the closest umbrella since her skin is very sensitive to the sun.

"Afraid you're gonna burn to ash?" Yang joked

"Very funny" Garnet retorted "I just burn easily is all"

"Oh you'd burn if you saw the suit I wanted to wear"

"Why?" Garnet asked

Yang scrunched up her bikini to give Garnet a visual image of what her other suit looked like.

"Yeah only wear that around me" Garnet said as she made Yang let go

With her hands behind her head Yang fell back onto the blanket Garnet had laid out.

Yang felt something cold touch her skin which made her shudder. Looking down, Yang saw that Garnet was putting sunblock on her.

"Nice excuse to touch me" Yang flirted

Garnet couldn't deny it. Neither could Yang when she put sun block onto Garnet.

"So what do you wanna do?" Yang asked

Garnet turned into her stomach and rested her head on her arms.

"Just sit here with you"

"Aw that's no fun" Yang whined

Within the next hour, a dozen guys and one girl came to hit on Yang and Garnet which they found irritating on their date.

Garnet was getting bored but the only thing she could do was lay there. Yang had just gone to swim in the ocean for a bit and Garnet loved the view as she came back.

Those slender legs slowly coming towards her, that long wet golden hair, those eyes as blue as the ocean she just came out of, not to mention the way the bikini clings to her voluptuous body.

Garnet only stopped drooling when Yang picked her up.

"Yang?!" Garnet asked as her girlfriend was running towards the ocean

Once Yang was at the edge of the ocean she started spinning Garnet around and around and around.

"Nonononononononononononono!"

Garnet was thrown into the ocean and Yang was waiting to laugh at her face when she came back up…...any second now…...any second….

It hit Yang. A shy introverted vampire bat Faunus who's never been to the beach before.

"Oh shit!"

Yang started sprinting towards the ocean and dove in, swimming as fast as she could. Yang was frantic in searching for Garnet but was quickly running out of air. Out of the corner of her eye Yang saw a small red glow which she swam towards. Seeing that it was Garnet's eyes fluttering shut Yang swam faster than she thoughts possible towards Garnet.

Out of breath Yang was forced to surface and quickly to dive back down to pick Garnet up from the ocean floor. Yang could tell that Garnet wasn't breathing. With one arm Yang swam to the shore while holding Garnet with the other. People gathered around but did nothing to help as Yang tried to perform CPR.

Yang pushed down on Garnet's chest then pinched her nose shut the blew air into her mouth. Yang repeated this for half a minute before she started losing hope. The tears falling down her face mixed with the water from the ocean.

Flames coming from Yang were drying the moisture rapidly.

" _I'm such a fucking idiot! I killed her!"_

Yang gave up, knowing she just killed the love of her life. All she could do is cry into her hands.

In a brief moment of consciousness, Garnet turned most of her chest minus the vital organs into string. Yang quickly turned her over which let the water spill out and she could breathe again. After coughing for a while Garnet turned to see Yang was on her bike and pulled out of the parking lot.

" _I'm sorry Garnet, I love you but you're better off without me"_

 **:( good for the story but bad for the heart**


	12. Chapter 12

Garnet heard a knock on her door and didn't care enough to open it, she hadn't gotten out of bed in a week.

When she had gotten back that night Yang wouldn't open the door for her. For almost a week Yang would run whenever Garnet tried to confront her. For the week after that Garnet just stayed in bed, unmoving.

She was in incredible pain right now since it's been nearly two weeks without feeding, just one more day and Garnet knew she would die. Sadly this is what she wanted.

To Garnet life without Yang is no life at all. The knock came again.

The knocking continued for ten straight minutes before Garnet snapped. Finally getting out of bed, Garnet went towards the closet and grabbing Stitches. Stitches is Garnet's sewing needle lance. After conjuring a string that connected to her body and threading the string, Garnet opened the door.

It was some guy who Garnet never met before.

"What the hell do you wan-"

Garnet fell unconscious as a spray of gas hit her face. Her assailant completed his mission, now came the next step.

When Garnet woke up next she felt incredible pain.

" _Oh yeah, I need to feed….right I don't have Yang. Guess I could rob the hospital"_

Garnet got drawn from her thoughts as she noticed her surroundings. This was a forest, Garnet could smell Grimm nearby. Looking down Garnet saw some kind of trap was completely surrounding her body. It was made out of some metal judging by the feel on Garnet's skin. Knowing she could get out of this easily, Garnet turned her arms into string but to her surprise the trap closed tighter onto her body and once her arms came back it extended.

" _Shit, I can't get out"_ Garnet internally cursed

The same went for the gag in her mouth.

For the first time in a while Garnet was scared. A beowolf was staring her down. Since they travel in packs this one must be an Omega, the most dangerous kind. It was larger than most beowolves and clearly more dangerous and Garnet could do nothing as it came closer to her.

" _Guess I'll be put out of my misery"_ Garnet thought

Instead of killing her, the beowolf bit down on Garnet's bob cut hairstyle and started dragging her to it's den.

The pain of having her hair pulled along with the pain of blood withdrawal with agonizing for Garnet. Acting on her first instinct and needing Yang, Garnet shook her body in an attempt to get her scroll to fall out of her pocket. The only problem is that her scroll had been removed.

" _Guess that's it"_ Garnet thought and resigned herself to her fate

It was almost nine at night when Blake was heading back to her dorm from reading at the library and decided to try talking to Garnet since Yang was very unresponsive. For the past week all she's done is sit in bed and hug that stuffed bat of her's. Blake didn't like seeing her partner so sad.

After knocking on Garnet's door, there was no response but she could tell something was wrong. Something smelled like some form of knockout gas.

Blake kicked down the door and saw that there was only a giant sewing needle and Garnet's scroll on the ground.

"This is bad"

Once she ran back to her dorm Blake opened the door and saw Weiss and Ruby trying to comfort Yang.

"She's better off without me" Yang mumbled

"We have a problem, Garnet's missing!" Blake exclaimed

Somehow Yang felt even worse than she already was.

"Are you going to help us look?" Blake asked her partner

Yang didn't do so much as move.

"Fine, be like that. We'll go find Garnet" Weiss angrily said

Garnet was now inside of the Omega's den. Inside was multiple skeletons. Garnet had learned in class that Grimm don't need to eat humans to live so this is just for making a human suffer, to power itself up.

" _Wait those skeletons!"_ Garnet realized something

For some reason the Omega left which gave Garnet the chance to confirm it. Shakily turning her head to the side she saw they all wore the same necklaces. The revelation made Garnet shriek in terror.

" _Those necklaces! Why?! Out of all the caves why this one?!"_

Memories flashed through her head.

" _Here, take one. This makes us all a team"_

" _Come on, join us for a change"_

" _You don't have to hide from us pretty lady"_

" _Oh no, a power outage! Hold me!"_

" _One of us has to survive, I think it should be you pretty lady"_

" _Run Garnet run!"_

Garnet's mind was ripping itself to pieces and after ten minutes of screaming, Garnet passed out from sheer shock.

After half an hour of searching, Blake's group had no clues at all. Even with all their skills combined, they had nothing. For all they knew Garnet could have been dead by now. The group had no ideas or theories to go on and were close to giving up.

"That's it? Nothing?" Ruby asked her two teammates

"Guess so" Weiss responded

Yellow hair caught their eyes as for the first time in a week Yang was outside.

"Follow me" she said

It was hard to describe but Yang was acting purely on instinct, as if something was drawing her into the Emerald Forest.

When Garnet woke up she was freezing cold. Her mind started to recollect everything that happened and realized she had at most half an hour to live and not because of the Grimm. The delusions must be setting in since Garnet could hear footsteps and they didn't belong to a Grimm. She was fading in and out of consciousness and couldn't even tell what was going on.

"I'm sorry" said a silky voice

….

"Hold her"

…..

Garnet opened her eyes for a few moments to see the Omega had it's head punched off by an orange blur.

"She practically has no pulse" Blake told Yang

Yang quickly ripped off Garnet's bonds and gag which were tougher than steel. Garnet was unconscious so Yang opened her mouth and saw that all of her teeth and most of her fangs had turned black, a sign of heavy blood withdrawal. Garnet had less than a minute to live.

Yang swiftly impaled her neck with Garnet's fangs and held Garnet at an angle that would let the blood flow down her throat. Blake, Weiss, and Ruby had to pull Yang off of Garnet since she went overboard in her panicked state. She wasn't coming to.

"Come on" Yang shook Garnet "I'm sorry, I thought you were better off without me but I need you"

Yang got no response so she shook Garnet harder as she started to cry.

"I need you Batty please, don't leave me hanging" Yang joked in hope Garnet was playing a sick joke on her.

"Is it cause I left you at the beach? I promise I'll take you anywhere you want, anytime. You can do whatever you want to me, I'll always let you top just please wake up"

….Nothing.

"WAKE UP!" Yang screamed but was only met by Blake putting a hand on her shoulder

Yang broke down crying since Garnet was dead and it was all her fault, at least in her mind.

"I'm not perfect" Garnet mumbled

Yang's frown turned into a teary smile.

"Garnet?"

There was no response but Garnet had a steady pulse now.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Ruby asked

"Yeah Rubes, she'll be fine" Yang chuckled

"She can be scary but I like her"

"Garnet is extremely rude but she has promise"

"I can't complain, she makes you happy"

"Guys…Thanks"

The night ended with a group hug around the unconscious Garnet.

 **Yay love and peace**


	13. Chapter 13

" _So cold"_ Garnet thought as her body felt like ice

Garnet slowly opened her eyes and was surprised to be alive.

" _Alright this is my room, I'm in my bed. Wasn't I gonna be killed by that beowolf?"_

Garnet got distracted by the arms currently wrapped around her waist, the head resting on her shoulder, the body pressed up against her's from behind.

"Y-Yang?" Garnet asked timidly as if this was a dream she didn't want to wake up from

Garnet didn't get a response since Yang was fast asleep holding her Garnet.

The reason why didn't matter to Garnet, she was just overjoyed to be in Yang's arms once again.

"I love you darling"

Garnet said that right into Yang's ear so she woke up.

"Mmmmm five more minutes" Yang whined

"Please wake up darling" Garnet pleaded

"Oh, so I'm gonna guess you have some questions"

"I'm sorry" Garnet apologized and turned to look at Yang "You've been avoiding me because I can't swim right? I-If you'll stay with me I promise to learn"

Garnet was on the verge of tears as she had one thought in her mind.

" _Please don't leave me"_

"Hey I'm the one that's supposed to apologize. I did kinda ditch you at the beach cause I thought you'd be better off without me"

"I kinda need you….a lot. Maybe I haven't shown it enough but I really love you" Garnet blushed

"S-So you'll stay my girlfriend?" Yang timidly asked

"Of course, but if you were worried why are you in bed with me?" Garnet asked

"I was worried you'd say no so I wanted to cuddle one last time"

"That's so you" Garnet giggled

Garnet sneezed.

"You okay?" Yang asked

"I get a cold whenever I almost die from lack of feeding"

Yang had an excited smile on her face.

"Happy I'm sick?" Garnet asked

"Oh no, not like that. I've just kinda dreamed of taking care of you while you're sick" Yang admitted while slightly blushing

"I mean this in a nice way but can you get out of bed, it might be contagious"

"You're so cute when you care"

Yang got out of bed and tucked in Garnet then planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Get some rest, I'll be back when you wake up okay?"

"Alright darling"

Garnet closed her eyes and despite her freezing body had an amazingly warm feeling in her chest.

An hour later Yang had everything ready. Once she entered Garnet's room she noticed that her girlfriend was tossing in her sleep and groaning.

" _She's in for one hell of a surprise when she wakes up"_ Yang thought and got changed

Garnet groggily opened her eyes and felt even worse than before.

The first thing that caught Garnet's attention was Yang, more specifically her outfit.

Yang wore a nurse outfit that was probably a size too small. It was near impossible for Garnet to look away from Yang's cleavage which there was plenty of to look. The sick girl got a nosebleed from the sight.

"You liiiiiiiiiike?" Yang asked

Garnet pulled the sheets over her head which Yang quickly pulled down while holding a tissue which she used to clean Garnet's nose.

From next to her Yang grabbed a mug of steaming hot red liquid.

"Is that?" Garnet asked excited

"I'm still drained but Ruby offered some blood"

"That's sweet of her, remind me to thank her. I need to start being friendlier with your friends" Garnet said

"Drink before it gets cold"

Garnet took the blood down her throat and thankfully it was the same type as her, otherwise she would have thrown it up.

"How is it?" Yang curiously asked

"Too sweet but I'll drink it"

Garnet managed to drink all the blood and then handed the mug back to Yang.

"Hey Yang?"

"What's up?"

"You're going back home for the break aren't you?" Garnet sadly asked

"Of course" Yang cheerily replied

"Oh...alright"

Garnet was getting lonely already.

"Of course you're coming too"

"C-Can I really?" Garnet excitedly asked

"Duh, I can't wait for you to meet my dad and uncle. I know they're gonna love you. But first you have to get better okay Batty?"

Garnet happily nodded her head.

"I just need to wait for my body to warm up"

Immediately Yang was in bed with Garnet.

"W-W-What?!" Garnet blushed

"I'm just warning you up, besides it's not like we haven't been in bed together before. Hang on this is not a comfortable outfit"

After taking it off, Yang got back under the sheets with Garnet who didn't dare turn around out of fear of another nosebleed.

Yang took care of Garnet for the entire four days she was sick, only leaving her side when Garnet forced her to go to class.

Eventually Garnet was back to full strength and Yang knew exactly how to celebrate and decided to invite the team.

Yang was in her team's dorm when she proposed the idea.

"Let's all go to the hot springs"

"Really? What brought this on?" Blake inquired

"Well now that my girl is feeling better I thought we could do something special"

"Sounds like fun" Ruby chimed in

"And how exactly are we going to get there?" Weiss asked

Yang just smiled at Weiss with pleading eyes.

Weiss only sighed "Fine"

"Yes! You're the best Ice Queen!"

"Everytime" Weiss sighed

"I'm gonna go tell her" Yang gleefully informed her team and left

"I'm surprised you're so okay with Garnet" Weiss commented to Ruby

"Why wouldn't I be? She makes Yang happy"

"She's pretty much taking your sister away from you and you don't even know anything about her, she could be blackmailing Yang for all we know. One game of truth or dare isn't enough to get to know a person"

Weiss just set Ruby on a very dangerous path. A path that led to confrontation with a vampire.


	14. Chapter 14

The ride to the hot springs was the first time for most of the team in a limousine. Blake and Weiss sat quietly while the other three were raising hell.

Ruby was seeing what all the pretty buttons do, Yang was looking at the selections of expensive wine, and Garnet was standing with her head out of the sun roof and enjoying the nighttime air. One of the buttons Ruby pressed almost took Garnet's head off and would have if Garnet didn't change her neck to string. The limo swerved from the screams shocking the driver.

Once the sunroof was once again open, Garnet turned her neck back into flesh and dove into Yang's arms.

"I was so scared" she cried, exaggerating the situation

"There there" Yang comforted Garnet and petted her head which made Garnet smile

Ruby found the sight disgusting and glared daggers at Garnet. Her mind was dead set on the fact that Garnet must be blackmailing Yang only because her best friend said so. Without any concrete evidence, Ruby knew this would be hard but was up to the task.

Before the night was over Yang would be free from Garnet's evil clutches.

The limo came to a halt outside of the resort.

"Yay!" Garnet cheered and literally jumped out of the limo through the sunroof

The rest of the group acted like normal people and went through the door. The girls had waited until the weekend so they could spend the night at the resort.

The girls were greeted and after a check-in process were taken to their rooms. Weiss, Blake, and Ruby were on one side of the resort and Weiss had banished Yang and Garnet to the other side for obvious reasons.

"I could've carried my own bag" Garnet said

"Yeah, but I wanted to" Yang replied which made Garnet internally swoon

"I love you"

"You too Batty"

A make out session followed. Afterwards they decided to head to the hot springs. After taking their clothes off and replacing them with towels, the couple went in.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhh" Garnet sighed from the great feeling

"Mmmmmm this is like the fourth best feeling there is" Yang added

"What are the other three?" Garnet asking

"Cuddling with you is three, two is kissing you, and the first is-"

Yang was cut off as the rest of their group came into the bath and her little sister didn't need to hear that language.

"Come on in, the water's fine" Yang greeted

"I knew you'd say that" Blake sighed

"You two, opposite sides" Weiss ordered

"Why?" Garnet pouted

"I shouldn't even have to answer that" Weiss said

After giving a goodbye kiss to Yang, Garnet sadly went to the opposite side of the bath, separated from her love. The other three could now relax without fear of Yang and Garnet getting intimate.

"This is so relaxing" Blake sighed in content

"You said it" Ruby added

"I wish we had these in Atlas"

"What's it like there?" Garnet asked

"Cold" Weiss responded

"That's it? Just cold?"

"Did you want a poem? It's a kingdom covered entirely in ice it's really, really, cold"

The area fell silent.

"I miss our snowball fights" Ruby said

"We can have one when we go back home next month" Yang said

Garnet had tears in her eyes which Yang quickly noticed.

"You're coming too"

"Yaaaaaay!" Garnet cheered and tried to run across the bath to hug Yang but was held back by Blake and Weiss

After Garnet calmed down the talk continued.

"What was winter like back home for you Blake?" Weiss asked

"Story for another time"

"Mysterious as always" Yang sighed

"What about you Garnet? What was winter like for you?" Ruby asked

"I don't know who my mom or my dad were. I remember having snowball fights with the other orphans. I'd always win"

Yang smiled at Garnet's confidence which was rarely shown but she found to be incredibly sexy.

"I think I'm gonna get out" Garnet announced and stood up

"Me too" Yang said

" _I'm so tapping that"_ she thought

While Garnet and Yang left Weiss's eyes widened as she noticed the snowflake birthmark on the nape of Garnet's neck. The birthmark of the Schnee family.

Once in their room, Yang pinned Garnet against the wall and started to passionately make out with her. Their lips locked and tongues clashed, trying to display the love they had for each other. Soon Yang had taken her shirt off and was straddling Garnet while they made out on the floor.

Garnet's hands traced Yang's body, the generous curves felt great against Garnet's hands which made Yang moan which was a bad thing.

Ruby had come to their room to talk to Garnet about how she's 'blackmailing' Yang. Outside of the door Ruby heard Yang moan and thought that she Garnet was causing her pain. The sight Ruby saw scarred her for the rest of her life.

Yang was wearing nothing but her underwear and had her head between Garnet's legs. Garnet wasn't wearing anything.

In both of their entire lives, Garnet and Yang have never been so humiliated.

"RUBY! OUT!" Yang yelled

Ruby immediately shut the door.

Yang turned around and saw that Garnet was hiding herself with the covers.

"Go on ahead to sleep" Yang said as she kissed Garnet's head "I'll see what my sister wants"

After Yang got dressed she opened the door and didn't see Ruby but could feel her arms around her from behind.

"Knock next time will ya?" Yang requested

"Can we talk?" Ruby asked

Yang and Ruby found a nice place to talk under the stars and the cracked moon.

"You wouldn't be crushing on my girl would you?" Yang asked Ruby who blushed

"What? No!"

"Well you have been staring at her all day" Yang teased

"That's cause Weiss said she's blackmailing you"

"Oooh, remind me to kill Ice Queen"

"So….is she?" Ruby asked

"Yes, that's why I love her. Of course she isn't"

"You sure?"

"Look to prove it I'm gonna show you something but keep it a secret okay?"

"Alright" Ruby suspiciously responded

Yang pulled out her scroll and after typing a few times handed it to Ruby. It was a bookmark folder called For The Day. Ruby checked out all the websites in the folder and was more than surprised. Every single page had the same theme even if they were different. Some were for Vale's best caterers, others were for wedding dresses and engagement and wedding rings.

"So yeah, not sure when but I'm definitely gonna ask Garnet to marry me" Yang uncharacteristically blushed

"I don't approve" Ruby said

"...What?" Yang asked in shock

"I don't approve, she should ask you to marry her"

The evening ended with Ruby and Yang laughing before they each returned to their own rooms. Garnet had waited until Yang came back to fall asleep for one reason alone, cuddles.


	15. Chapter 15

After the hot springs trip only one thing had been on Weiss's mind.

" _How can she have that birthmark?!"_

It got to the point where she needed to know so she took a risk. Using her scroll, Weiss assessed the Schnee Dust Company database. She could access everything except for her father's private files which were heavily protected. Weiss knew she could get in thought. A retina scan was required to access the folder.

The exception is something that Weiss's father didn't know of. Weiss tugged the collar of her combat skirt to the side so the camera of her scroll could scan her birthmark, the one every blood member of the Schnee family has.

After her birthmark had been processed, the folder was opened and had several hundred folder inside. Weiss selected the folder named Garnet. After downloading every single file to her scroll Weiss logged out and started going through them.

 _Entry one_

 _Today my wife gave birth to her second child, not mine._

 _Crystal had been having an affair with a filthy Faunus who impregnated her._

 _Our marriage might have been arranged but I truly love Crystal, her spawn is another matter. It's tainted the bloodline I've worked so hard to be a part of. If it's the last thing I do, I will make that girl suffer._

 _Entry thirty seven_

 _Today my second daughter was brought into the world, I have named her Weiss. She came with a price though, the cost was far too great._

 _My dearest Crystal died while giving birth to Weiss. Since it will no longer make her sad I have sent men out to find the bastard that impregnated her with that demonic creature._

 _I've decided that rather than put it up for adoption, I'll keep it as a torture subject. This will help find the weak point of a Faunus and bring me great satisfaction._

 _Entry four hundred seventeen_

 _I don't know how but that hellspawn managed to escape, I already have been looking across all the kingdoms for her. I know that when I die I want the last thing I want to see is that mutt's corpse with my rapier through her heart._

 _Entry four hundred thirty_

 _The hellspawn is staying at an orphanage in Vale. The men I sent to retrieve her were mailed back to me in pieces. Tomorrow I leave for Vale._

 _Entry four hundred thirty one_

 _The hellspawn is under the protection of a woman called Sno Amethyst. Sno was Crystal's best friend. That woman has always had this demonic aura around her, just being in her presence scared me. For now I have to back off and wait for my chance. I know that if we were to fight, she would win._

 _Entry one thousand five hundred sixty three_

 _Weiss has requested to attend Beacon. I pretended that I didn't want her to but gave in which couldn't be farther from the truth. I made Weiss's scroll myself so if she ever comes into contact with the hellspawn, I will get all the information I could need._

 _Entry one thousand eight hundred thirty nine_

 _Weiss has finally come into contact with the hellspawn through one of her team members. I hate to say it but the hellspawn looks like her mother but with black hair._

 _Entry two thousand two hundred twenty three_

 _After seventeen years I have discovered the best way to make the hellspawn suffer. Yang Xiao Long seems to be the love of the hellspawn's life. I have no doubt that if I were to simply cut off a limb it would break the hellspawn's heart. Killing the hellspawn should have the same effect on her lover. If I were to kill the dyke in front of her I have no doubt the hellspawn would kill herself and save me from dirtying my hands. I fear that the dyke may infect Weiss._

 _Entry two thousand two hundred twenty six_

 _Yang Xiao Long appears to be too powerful to send men after. The best way to capture her seems to be to capture her sister Ruby Rose. Once the break starting in two weeks is over I will escort Weiss back to Beacon and take Ruby Rose with me, I have no doubt that her sister will come after her or that the hellspawn will tag along. Once they arrive I will trigger the device I implanted in the hellspawn when she was a newborn. Once she is within range if I push the trigger her body will tear itself apart. This will make her lover do whatever I want. First I'll cut off her arm to break the hellspawn's heart and the next day I will cut off her head._

Weiss had always know that her father wasn't by any means a good person but she never imagined he was this bad. There were two things Weiss was completely certain off. The first is that she would do everything in her power to stop her father. The second, she has to have a talk with her half-sister.

 **Sorry the chapter was short but not much you can do in terms of length for reading journal entries**


	16. Chapter 16

Team RWBY and Garnet were spending the evening training, They would have preferred the morning but they couldn't drag Garnet out of bed since she literally snapped at them similar to a turtle.

Blake and Ruby were sparring first.

Weiss was thinking about how to go about talking to Garnet. The bat Faunus isn't particularly close to any member of the team other than Yang. 'Hey Garnet how's it going by the way we're sisters' was out of the question.

"Crap sorry I gotta go" Garnet said and took off

"Where's she going?" Weiss asked

"The orphanage. All year she's been making special blankets that are always warm for the kids there" Yang responded

Weiss recalled a mention of the orphanage from her father's journals and remember reading that the woman who runs it was her mother's best friend as well as Garnet's protector.

"Are you going as well?" Weiss asked

"Yeah, I was gonna stop by later"

"Mind if I tag along?" Weiss asked

Yang was speechless.

"YOU want to go to an orphanage?"

"What's that look for?!" Weiss asked

"Oh nothing" Yang lied

The two made their way to the orphanage where they were greeted by a pleasant sight. Garnet was holding onto a tall tree in front of the orphanage and had turned her entire lower body into a giant swing that all the kids were enjoying. Once she saw her love approach Garnet replaced her body with strings she conjured from her aura and returned to normal. Once Yang was in range Garnet jumped twenty feet down into Yang's arms.

"Hi darling. Hi Weiss" Garnet greeted and kissed Yang's cheek

"Garnet come back and play with us" a kid whinned

"I'm spending time with my darling, I'll play with you later"

"Snowball fight?" the kid asked

"Yes, snowball fight"

All the kids cheered

"What brings you here darling?" Garnet asked

"Ice Queen wanted to see the place and I wasn't gonna pass up the chance to see the cutest girl on the planet"

Garnet blushed in response to Yang's compliment and said "Sorry Weiss but there isn't much here"

"Well I figured I would speak to whoever runs this place and thank them for taking care of you" Weiss said

"Why?" Garnet asked

Weiss realized she messed up since she and Garnet weren't technically friends.

"Well you make Yang happy and that improves the performance of the team"

"Oh yeah that makes sense"

" _Nailed it"_ Weiss thought

"Alright" Garnet sighed and got out of Yang's arms "Sno is preparing dinner inside, I'll show you where"

Garnet, Weiss, and Yang headed inside into the kitchen where Sno was cooking up a storm.

"It's like a Sno storm in here" Yang joked

"Hello Garnet, by that horrible sense of humor that must be Yang with you" Sno said without turning around while dicing onions "Who is that other person with you?"

Sno turned around and was shocked "Crystal?"

"That was my mother, my name is Weiss"

"Ah so your Crystal's daughter" Sno said

"You knew Weiss's mom?" Garnet asked

"Yes, she was my best friend. But that was quite a long time ago"

"If you two want to talk I could take over cooking" Garnet offered

"Thank you dear" Sno said

"I'll help too" Yang chimed in

"Yang" Garnet started to instruct "Go play with the kids"

Yang curled into a ball in the corner.

Weiss had insisted that the two talk outside in the back yard.

"This is quite a suspicious place to talk" Sno commented

"I wanted to be out of Garnet's hearing range"

"I don't see how Garnet could be of any threat if she were to hear us talk"

"Pardon me for cutting to the chase but I want answers" Weiss demanded

"What sort of answers?"

"You took in Garnet because you know she's my mother's daughter, didn't you?"

Sno just started laughing

"I'm not joking!" Weiss yelled

"No it's not that, it's just been so long since anyone has been so straight with me" Sno chuckled then regained her composure "To answer your question, yes. Garnet is indeed your half sister. Your father probably gave you some ruse like Faunus killed your mother but she passed during your birth. Your father blames Garnet for this"

"How is Garnet only my half sister? My father always tells me he truly loved my mother"

"That he did but your mother didn't love him. Your grandfather arranged the marriage between your mother and the heir of a rival company. The truth is your mother hated your father. The one she truly loved was a vampire bat Faunus named Gabriel. Once he found out your mother was pregnant with that man's child he tried to abort it but your mother wouldn't let him. Unfortunately when she passed during your birth nobody was left to protect Garnet. Gabriel was a close friend of mine but one day he disappeared without a word so I knew something was wrong. It took me ten long years to discover that your father had brutally tortured my only remaining friend to death. I trained to my absolute limit over the next year and rescued Garnet from your father. Even since your mother died he had been torturing Garnet, just a child. She was the reason I opened this orphanage. Legally Garnet didn't exist and I was too strong for your father to steal her back, if he were to legally take Garnet he would have to admit that a Faunus was a member of the Schnee bloodline. My reason for living these days is for all the children here including Garnet"

"So Garnet is my sister…" Weiss contemplated

"Before meeting Yang Garnet was a miserable child. The only reason she attended Beacon is that she was hoping to die with honor. I still remember when she came back here that night…"

"Which night?" Weiss asked

"When her team died. She came back here covered in tears and blood, for the first time since I saved her she actually opened up to me. But then she grew even colder. It took three months for her to change again. Suddenly she was shy and bashful and most importantly happy. I remember the first time she brought Yang here, that girl asked my permission to date Garnet as if I were her mother"

"Do you think I should tell Garnet that we're sisters?" Weiss asked

"To be honest I think it would make her unbelievably happy to know she has an actual family. I'd wait until the break is over though. No need for her to be separated from her family once she realizes she has one"

"True, well that was all I had to talk about" Weiss said and got up

"One more thing before you go" Sno said "Feel free to come back here anytime. You're always welcome here"

Those words really touched Weiss

"Thank you"

"I'll be leaving now" Weiss called into the kitchen and caught a glimpse of Garnet and Yang making out as she passed

" _Those two have no shame"_ she thought

Weiss opened the front door to leave then closed it behind her.

"Fire!" Weiss was pelted by countless snowballs

Once it was all over Weiss yelled "Ruby!"

"Reload and fire again! Hit the Ice Queen!"

Yang had invited Ruby and Blake down. Ruby kept the kids entertained and Blake did the cooking Garnet said she would do. Yang and Garnet decided to go to Garnet's old room. Yang wanted to see what kinds of things little Garnet liked and things ended up getting hot and steamy.

"Hey Yang?" Garnet asked with her head on her lover's chest, using her well endowed breasts as a pillow

"Sup Batty?"

"You ever think about life after Beacon? I know you said you wanted to get out there and see the world"

"Meh, I changed my mind"

"Why?"

"Don't need to see the world, the best sight is lying right here on my chest"

"Yang…" Garnet blushed "Well I'm glad to hear you say that. I was thinking about being a protector….maybe of our home"

"Our home?" Yang questioned

"Alright I'm just gonna come out and say it even though this is the hardest thing I've ever done. Will you marry me?" Garnet was blushing harder than ever but wouldn't let her eyes leave Yang's

Yang groaned which made Garnet start to cry.

"N-No I wasn't groaning about that! For the last three months whenever I had free time I've been working on figuring out the perfect place and time to propose and engagement rings and wedding stuff and yeah!"

"I-Is that a yes?" Garnet asked

"It's a yes you silly bat"

Garnet responded with slipping a ring on Yang's finger and another round of passionate sex.

"Y'know it's only been a year since we met. Most people would think so but I don't think we get engaged too soon" Yang said a bit after they finished

"I don't think so either. Damn it's cold in here"

Yang pulled Garnet even closer and buried her love's face in her generous chest.

"Cold now?" Yang teased

"N-N-No" Garnet stuttered

"Thought so" Yang smirked

"Yang. I want you to know that I truly am madly in love with you and no matter what I'll always be by your side"

"You're so sweet Batty….are you crying again?" Yang asked

"S-Sorry. I thought about how sad it would make you if I died and you being sad kills me inside"

"Just don't die silly, then I won't be sad"

"Sorry, I just can't stop myself from thinking about these what ifs. A lot of them hurt really bad" Garnet admitted

"Tell ya what, tell me whenever you have one of them. I think I can help"

"I'm having one right now" Garnet solemnly admitted while the image of Yang crying was in her mind

Immediately Yang threw off the bedsheets and pounced on her prey, locking her in a passionate kiss which drew Garnet's mind off of the bad thoughts she had. Garnet let Yang dominate the kiss. Yang's tongue invaded Garnet's mouth, and gave the Faunus the feeling she's felt so many times but never tires of.

"Yangggggg" Garnet moaned through the kiss

"You know you love it when I dominate you" Yang teased as she pulled back

"You know you can do it whenever you want" Garnet teased back

Yang and Garnet continued to make out for almost half an hour.

"If you're done sucking face, dinner is about to start" Blake called from the other side of the door

"We're noooot!" Yang called back

"Yang you need to eat"

"Awwww but I'd rather make out"

"I'm thirsty, let's go to dinner so I can drink you"

"Ooooh, so you wanna drink my juices?" Yang flirted

"Dammit Yang" Garnet blushed

"Oh you know you love me"

"That I do"

At dinner there wasn't enough seats for everyone so after the kids ate Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Garnet, and Sno ate

"I think it's great how you take care of so many kids all by yourself" Blake said

"Thank you Blake"

"I'm still mad" Weiss told Ruby

"Come on we were just playing"

"You pelted me with snowballs!" Weiss angrily said

"Nice!" Yang said and fist bumped her sister

"Ow" Ruby whined and held her hand "Since when do you wear a ring?"

"Since Garnet proposed to me" Yang casually answered

Everyone stopped eating.

"Yeah….I-I proposed to Yang and she said yes" Garnet blushed

"When and where? I need details!" Blake excitedly asked

"About an hour or two ago and…." Garnet remembered where she proposed "Just around! Nowhere specific!"

Yang helped Garnet calm down by holding her hand and brushing it with her thumb. Garnet's worried expression was replaced with a relaxed smile.

"What really matters is that I love Yang and I wanna spend the rest of my life with her. Even if you won't say it I know that you all are thinking we got engaged too soon and you can have the opinion but if you want me to I'll do anything to prove my love for Yang"

"One hundred cookies" Ruby challenged

Garnet was back in ten minutes with twenty bags of cookies.

"Ninjas of love two" Blake said demanding a book which has yet to be released

Garnet returned in thirty minutes with said book.

"Kiss me" Yang demanded which Garnet happily complied with despite her blush

Now it was Weiss's turn.

"What was your father's name?" Weiss asked

"...Weird demand. I'm not sure what my dad's name was"

"Mom's name?" Weiss asked which raised everyone's suspicions

"Weiss" Sno said with concern

"I think it was uh…" Garnet held her head while she thought hard "Crystal"

"I guess that proves it" Weiss sighed

"Proves what?" Yang asked suspiciously

Weiss stood up, turned around, and pulled back the collar of her combat skirt to show the birthmark on the nape of her neck.

"This is the birthmark of the Schnee family. Garnet you have the same birthmark"

Instead of denying it or lashing out like Weiss had expected Garnet only stood up and ran outside while crying.

"Garnet" Yang called as she chased after

Weiss followed Yang to the backyard where they could see Garnet climb up a one hundred foot tree in a matter of seconds.

"Go back inside" Yang said, the anger in her voice almost as clear as the flames surrounding her

"Let me try to help Yang" Weiss demanded

"I don't care if you are her sister. NOBODY makes my Garnet cry. Go before I hit you like I want to do"

After saying that Yang ran towards the tree and jumped giving her a bit of a advantage. Weiss summoned a glyph to the side of Yang to help her. Yang dug her fist into the tree and kept climbing. Due to her determination it only took Yang three minutes to reach the top where a tree house sat. Garnet started speaking when she heard Yang reach the top.

"Y'know I've always wondered what my family was like. Why they abandoned me? Why my earliest memories are of being tortured in a dungeon? Turns out they never abandoned me and that my family were the ones torturing me. I-I just don't get it! Why do these awful things keep happening to me!"

Garnet was a crying mess at this point curled into a ball and holding her only toy from her childhood, a beaten old teddy bear. Yang got on her knees and hugged Garnet from behind.

"Shhhh. You may be related by blood but that doesn't make you family. Garnet, you're my family now. I love you more than anything and I always will. It hurts to see you in so much pain but I'll help you through this"

"Why do you put up with all this bullshit I put you through?" Garnet cried

"It's cause I love you silly, I'll put up with anything for you. Now I know just the way to cheer my dear Batty up" Yang said and got up

'I think we'd bring the tree down" Garnet giggled

"Not that" Yang laughed and kneeled in front of Garnet and stretched out her neck

Garnet licked her lips and crawled towards Yang then planted her fangs in her love's neck.

"Mmmmmmm" Yang moaned

At this point Garnet drinking from her gave Yang immense pleasure. Yang placed her hands on Garnet's shoulders to keep herself steady. Garnet drank from Yang but eventually had to pull back. After she gasped for air the Faunus licked the blood from her lips with a flirtatious smile.

"Delicious as always darling"

"It felt great. I can't wait till next week" Yang said

Garnet's heart swelled to the point where she tackled Yang and made out with her fiancee. The tree began to shake two minutes into the makeout session.

"So um, we may wanna get out" Garnet said

It was too late as the tree began to fall towards the orphanage.

Yang and Garnet screamed and held each other as the tree came crashing down. Noticing the tree coming down Weiss drew Myrtenaster to try and stop it somehow but didn't need to.

Sno who had been comforting Weiss drew her katana and with a single slice the tree exploded into sawdust. Garnet and Yang landed on the ground and were met with a sheathed katana to the head.

"Sorry" they both said on their knees

"It's a shame, that tree house held so many fond memories" Sno frowned

Ruby and Blake had come outside when they heard the tree falling and Ruby began to swoon over how amazing Sno is. Ruby had spent most of the night begging Sno who eventually caved, starting next school year Ruby will take lessons from Sno.

Yang glared at Weiss who looked away knowing that by extension this was all her fault even though it is Garnet's fault for making out with Yang.

"Why are you glaring at Weiss?" Garnet asked

"She made you cry. Nobody makes you cry if I can help it"

"Weiss was just trying to show that I have family, right...sis?" Garnet asked getting shy when saying the last word

"Yes" Weiss responded

Yang sighed and said "Sorry"

"It's fine. It just shows how much you care for my sister, I thank you for that"

"Alright come on everyone, group hug. Here and now" Yang said and opened her arms

Garnet wrapped her arms around Yang happily and didn't really care about anything else. Weiss wrapped her arms around Garnet and Yang. Ruby wrapped her arms around Yang and Weiss. Blake placed a hand on Yang and Garnet's shoulder which everyone know was they best they were getting. Sno wrapped her arms around everyone which shocked them.

"Oh, was I not included?" Sno asked

"Of course you're allowed" Garnet said

Tomorrow the break began and most of RWBYG would be split up for three months.


	17. Chapter 17

"Okay but are you sure?" Garnet asked

"I'm sure"

"But are your sure you're sure?"

"Yes"

"You're sure you're sure you're sure?"

"Yes!"

Garnet kept asking and adding another sure until there were twenty sures in her question.

"Yes! I'm sure my dad will like you ya silly bat!"

Yang would have given Garnet a reassuring kiss if she wasn't driving bumblebee.

"You know it's amazing how you can put me at ease just by talking"

"Aww"

"Flirt latter" Ruby commented

Yang had bought a sidecar to fit Ruby and the luggage which said girl was buried in.

"I'll flirt whenever I want" Yang retorted "Garnet I wish I was my motorcycle so you'd ride me"

"Yang!" Garnet blushed

"Y'know ya love me"

"W-Well yeah"

"Stop flirting or I toss it" Ruby threatened while holding Yang's luggage

"Ruby me and Yang flirt a lot. Almost as much as we have sex"

Ruby snapped and tossed the bag. Yang wasn't worried though. Garnet used her semblance to extend her arm and grab it.

"When me and Garnet team up there's nobody we can't embarrass!" Yang proclaimed

Garnet simply smiled and leaned into Yang's back. Garnet started to plant kisses on Yang's neck gently.

"Hey c'mon, that tickles Batty"

Yang got an idea that she is definitely carrying out tonight which made her smile evilly. Minus Yang accepting a racing challenge that almost lost Ruby's sidecar to a lamp post, the ride to Patch was somewhat peaceful.

"NEVER! AGAIN!" Ruby yelled

"Hey we won didn't we" Yang reassured her sister

Ruby was holding her arm which got cut during the race.

"Let me see" Garnet said

Ruby showed her bleeding arm which was slowly healing with the help of her aura. Garnet sent out string from her palm which entered Ruby's arm.

"Calm down" Garnet said when Ruby started freaking out

Within seconds Ruby's wound closed up due to Garnet's stitches.

"Ugh that felt weird" Ruby whinned

"Do you wanna keep bleeding?" Garnet asked

Ruby only grumbled in response.

"I know you didn't just call me a crazy vampire little miss loli goth"

"Hey the sky is pretty" Yang said trying to stop the fighting

On cue it started raining.

"Great" they all said

Garnet used her strings to create a makeshift umbrella.

"At least things can't get worse" Yang comforted

The wind picked up so fast that Garnet's umbrella wasn't blocking any rain so she made a string helmet for Yang's hair.

"Hey Yang, stop it" Ruby said

The remaining time on the way to Patch was silent. Unfortunately Yang got a hole in the front tire.

"What, the fuck?!" Garnet yelled and sent out string to patch up the tire

That was the last problem the group faced. Once they got to the house they all grabbed the luggage, ran inside, and started a fire. Ruby sat in front of the fire while Yang and Garnet cuddled.

"Okay I'm getting changed. Don't have sex" Ruby said and went to her room

Now only Yang and Garnet cuddled in front of the fire. Garnet leaned back into Yang's chest who had her arms around Garnet.

Garnet sighed in contentment and said "This is such a cliche"

"You complaining?"

"Not at all"

Garnet let her guard down and fully relaxed into the arms of her love.

"I love you" Yang told her love

"I love you too darling"

Garnet drifted off to sleep in Yang's arms.

"So goddamn cute"

Yang drifted off to sleep too.

Twenty minutes later Ruby came back into the room to warm up by the fire but it had gone out. The only noticeable sight was Yang with Garnet in her arms, both of them asleep.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww"

Ruby grabbed a blanket and covered them up.

"I do…" Garnet mumbled in her sleep making it obvious what she was dreaming of

To Yang and Garnet this afternoon nap was the best. The sound of a thunderstorm was always relaxing to Garnet.

Yang's dream was somewhat similar to Garnet's. In it Yang and Garnet had been married for years and were at the park with their darling daughter Jewel. In Yang's mind Jewel was created by Garnet's semblance in addition to dust and Yang donating her aura.

"Mommy! Mama!" Jewel called out in pain

"What's wrong sweetie?!"

"My leg!" Jewel cried

"Here, let me see" Garnet said and took Jewel's leg

Garnet sent string from her palm into Jewel's leg which sealed up the wound. For good measure Garnet placed a kiss on Jewel's leg and cleaned the remaining blood with her tongue, not wanting to waste any.

"All better" Garnet smiled

"Thank you mama" Jewel smiled and hugged Garnet

Garnet had been thankful that Jewel had been born a human but Yang wanted her to be a Faunus since the fangs are adorable.

"Mommy's girl" A kid mocked Jewel

Yang wanted to go kick the brat's asses for mocking her daughter but was held back by Garnet.

"Yang you can't beat up kids"

"I don't care, they mocked my darling Jewel!"

Yang didn't need to since Jewel pounced.

"Watch the left!"

"Child's play" Jewel mocked despite being seven

"She gets that from your side" Garnet said

"Yeah Xiao Long's are fighters"

Yang turned on her flirt mode

"We're also lovers"

Jewel is the only child in existence to not be grossed out by her parents flirting since she knows they just love each other. All she really wants is for Mommy and Mama to be happy.

"Wake up Yang!"

Yang opened her eyes slowly ready to kill whoever disturbed her bliss. Sadly Yang can't kill her dad.

"Oh hey dad" Yang yawned as she woke up "How was work?"

"All the kids weren't paying attention, it was just break this and break that. So is this the girlfriend you never stop talking about?"

"Shhhh, you'll wake her" Yang began to run a hand through Garnet's hair which matched her last name.

"Sorry" Taiyang whispered

Garnet's eyes slowly fluttered open to find herself in the arms of her love which made her smile.

"Mmmmm. Good morning Yang, good morning guy Yang" Garnet groaned "Do we have to get to class?"

"We're on vacation silly" Yang softly whispered into Garnet's ear

"Can I go back to sleep then?" Garnet asked as she cuddled into Yang even more

"As cute as you're being I'd love to let you but someone wants to meet you"

"Alright" Garnet said

Next she sat up and stretched her arms which made the blanket fall on the floor which she quickly folded and placed on the couch.

" _It's not my house so I have to be polite"_

"Oh um, hello sir" Garnet began and bowed "My name is Garnet Midnight. I'm seventeen years old, the only thing my body can digest is blood, my favorite is type O negative. I'm a student at Beacon without a team but I always partner with RWBY. I have no weapon and my semblance is string. For the past year my goal in life has been to make Yang happy. If I had to give a dream I want to fulfil it would to become Yang's wife. Please can I marry your daughter?"

"G-Garnet, that's something you don't ask during introductions" Yang told her love

"Tell you what kiddo, if you can land one hit on me in a fight I'll let you marry Yang. I just need to see you can protect her"

"Dad, you're not hitting my girl!"

"Trust me love, I can do this"

Garnet, Tai, and Yang went outback where it was now dry since the storm had passed.

"Please forgive me but I won't be holding back" Garnet said

A dragon made out of flames surrounded Taiyang. With a punch flames were sent towards Garnet.

"Neither will I. Not gonna just give away my precious daughter"

Garnet already set her plan in motion. The flames were easy enough for the agile Garnet to dodge but after the twenty fifth she was starting to wear down.

"Getting worn out?" Taiyang taunted not having moved an inch

"Nah, this fight is over anyway"

String wrapped around Taiyang's leg and dragged him into the ground. At the beginning of the fight the bottom of Garnet's foot turned into string which she sent into the ground and slowly made it's way to under Taiyang. Since her opponent was unable to move Garnet casually strolled over to Taiyang and tapped the top of his head.

Next Garnet extended her arm and pulled the spectator to her and gave her a kiss.

Garnet turned to Taiyang and said "Mine"

"Yeah you won. That was clever, you know your opponent overpowered you so you used your brain to beat them. Well done"

"This battle let me marry Yang, nothing was gonna stop me from winning"

"Wow. You really love my daughter"

"It's embarrassing to admit to her father but I love Yang more than anything. I'd do anything for her"

"Awwwww" Yang swooned and tackle hugged Garnet

"I like you kiddo" Taiyang said

Ruby opened her window to see what the noise was and was incredibly pissed

"My roses!"

Yang, Garnet, and Taiyang saw that Taiyang set Ruby's roses on fire during the fight.

"Oops"

"OOPS?!"

"Ugh I'm exhausted. I had to dig through the ground with only string. I think I'm gonna go to bed…...where's my room?"

"I'll show you" Yang smirked

Yang intertwined her hand with Garnet's and led her to the second floor of the house into her room.

"Y-Yang this is your room"

"Yep, expecting something else?"

"I thought since we're in your dad's house we'd be in separate rooms"

Yang leaned on Garnet's shoulder and flirtatiously whispered in her ear "He knows to not bother knocking when the beds rocking"

Yang picked up the blushing Garnet and carried her to the bed.

"Close your eyes" Yang requested which Garnet complied with happily knowing this meant bondage

Yang went into a drawer which was full of fun stuff she put in there when she visited a few months ago. Yang took out four pairs of handcuffs and closed the drawer. Each handcuff was attached to a limb and the headboard or leg of the bed.

"Open" Yang smirked

What Garnet saw made her happy

"Are you going to dominate me?" Garnet flirtatiously asked

"Nope" Yang smiled

"No?"

"You've been tense all day, worried about what my dad will think of you. To be honest I'm not really in the mood for sex so let me help you relax in another way"

"What wa-ahahahahahahah"

Garnet began to laugh hysterically as Yang ripped off her socks and tickled her feet.

"Stop" Garnet begged between fits of laughter and gasps for air

"Nah. I love hearing you laugh"

Yang ran her wiggling fingers up Garnet's ribs which made the vampire thrash in protest.

"Hahhhahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahhahahahahaha stop it! I-I can't breathe! Hahahahaha"

"I'll stop if you agree to my terms" Yang offered as she moved to under Garnet's arms

"Anything! Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

A recording of Garnet saying "anything" was taped for when Yang planned on cashing in her kinky idea.

Yang stopped and unchained Garnet.

"Never….again" Garnet gasped

"Oh you know you love me" Yang smirked

Garnet moved swiftly and brought Yang into her lap then placed a kiss on the back of Yang's head.

"Damn right"


	18. Chapter 18

When Garnet awoke she found herself in her favorite spot in the entire world; Yang's arms. The hand running itself through Garnet's hair is what woke her up but she didn't really mind since she loved the feeling.

"Morning darling." Garnet whispered.

"Morning Batty."

Garnet placed her head on Yang's shoulder and asked "What do you wanna do today?"

"Hm, I'm sure people are gonna do all sorts of stuff for you tomorrow so today you're all mine."

"What's so special about tomorrow?" Garnet asked.

"Duh, it's your birthday." Yang smirked.

"No it isn't. I don't know when my birthday is darling."

"Ah but tomorrow is when Sno adopted you so I dub it your birthday!"

"You get way too excited over this sort of thing." Garnet sighed .

"I'm giving you present number one today." Yang stated.

"Alright what is it?" Garnet asked.

"Today you don't have to lift a finger. I'll take care of everything."

"Yep."

Yang grabbed Garnet's tank top and pulled it over her head then proceeded to remove her shorts leaving her in her underwear which Yang removed as well.

"I do love the view but I'm gonna guess you want clothes."

"Please. It is kinda cold."

Yang proceeded to dress Garnet in her casual attire. It consisted of a black sports bra and matching shorts. Yang wore her regular outfit minus the jacket.

"So how is me not lifting a finger gonna work?" Garnet asked.

"Like this." Yang smirked and picked Garnet up bridal style.

" _Soon."_ Yang told herself.

Garnet was brought down to the living room and laid down on the couch where Yang proceeded to cuddle with her.

Garnet started laughing out of nowhere.

"What's so funny Batty?"

"I'm just still kinda in disbelief. If you told me a year and a half ago that soon you'd I'd meet my soulmate who would actually make my life worth living I'd probably have punched them. A lot of days I'm scared this is a dream and soon I'll wake up. I'm just laughing at how much you mean to me darling."

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" Yang swooned and proceeded to plant kisses on Garnet.

"I love you Batty. I really do."

"And I love you darling, so much."

Yang and Garnet spent the afternoon cuddling and watching Yang's favorite movies.

Halfway through the second movie Yang's scroll started ringing. After pressing answer Yang was conferenced into a REmtime call. In the top left was Weiss, the top right had Blake, bottom left had Ruby and the bottom right had Yang who position the camera so Garnet got into the call too.

"Ruby are you just waking up?" Yang asked.

"Noooo." Ruby groaned still in her bed.

"So that's a yes. What's up Ice Queen?" Yang asked.

"I wanted to see how everyone's vacation is going."

"It's only been a day." Blake commented.

"Is it bad that I'm worried?" Weiss asked.

"You just wanted to check on Garnet didn't you?" Yang asked.

"So what if I did? You'd call Ruby if you were separated."

"Yeah yeah, here she is." Yang said and moved the scroll in front of Garnet.

"Is that brute treating you alright?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah except I'm not allowed to use my arms or legs today."

"Why not?" Weiss asked.

"Something about a birthday present" Garnet sighed.

"Because I love you." Yang added.

"It's your birthday?" Blake asked.

"No but tomorrow is the day Sno adopted me so it's like a pre-birthday gift."

"Oh let me get you a birthday gift." Weiss said.

"You really don't have to." Garnet replied.

"I do. As your sister I simply must get you a present." Weiss blushed when she realized what she said. "I-Is it alright for me to say I'm your sister?"

"I was hoping you would." Garnet smiled.

Yang wrapped her arms around Garnet from behind and rested her head on Garnet's shoulder. Garnet's fiancee sent a death glare to Weiss with a clear message attached. M-I-N-E. Instantly Yang relaxed and nuzzled into Garnet's neck.

"She's my sister!" Weiss defended.

"I don't care. My Garnet."

"Come on, don't fight you two." Garnet pleaded.

" _This is just like a soap opera."_ Blake thought.

Ruby hung up.

"Look what you did!" Yang accused.

"Me? She left because of you!" Weiss threw back.

The two started a unfollowable argument which ended with Garnet saying "Hang up now or no sex."

Instantly Yang pressed the end call button which left only Blake and Weiss.

"I did not need that image." Weiss sighed.

"I arrive in Atlas tomorrow." Blake said.

"Thank you again Blake for doing this for me." Weiss said.

"Garnet makes Yang happy. I know that if he got to her Yang would never recover. That aside, I truly despise your father."

"Still. Thank you."

"Anything for a friend." Blake said.

"If you'll excuse me my break is over and I have to go tell Winter of our sister."

"Good luck. You'll need it."

"Yes I will." Weiss sighed. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye." Blake said and hung up.

Weiss's vacation was spent being her sister's assistant at the orders of her father. Weiss did enjoy the company of her sister but would rather spend her vacation relaxing. The first day was just getting her sister drinks when she needed it. Winter did love her sister and agreed to Weiss being her assistant in fear of what else her father could have planned.

Once Weiss entered her sister's office she saw that Winter was finishing a pile of paperwork. Winter was extremely high ranking, only answering to Generals.

"Welcome back sister, how was your break?" Winter asked.

"It was fine, thank you for asking. If you have the time there is a matter I must discuss with you."

"Sure, I'm horribly bored with this paperwork anyway." Winter sighed and put down her pen.

Weiss took a seat on the couch where Winter soon joined her.

"This is a family matter."

"Weiss. Has father been hitting you again?" Winter asked with the anger towards her father clear in her voice, her hand on her sword ready to go back to her father's mansion and slay him.

"No he hasn't but this does have to do with him." Weiss nervously said.

"Weiss, you can tell me anything" Winter said and placed her hand on her sister's shoulder.

Since Weiss is seventeen and Winter is twenty seven, Weiss had no doubt that Winter would have memories of Garnet.

"Does the name Garnet mean anything to you?" Weiss asked.

Weiss noticed Winter tense up.

"Where did you hear that name?"

"I've told you about my teammate Yang? Garnet Midnight was Yang's year long girlfriend and has since become engaged to her. Garnet has the birthmark of our family. I did some digging and found that mother was truly in love with a Faunus, the same type of Faunus that Garnet is. I want the truth Winter, please."

"Yes I'm fairly certain the Garnet you speak of is our sister. Growing up I was never allowed to see her but I knew that mother was pregnant with a Faunus child. For a year she didn't leave the house, rather father placed her under house arrest. Once mother passed a special room was created for her underground where I could always hear screams from. Even at a young age I knew father was torturing her."

"Winter…" Weiss said seeing how much this was hurting her sister.

"In all my life if I have one regret, it's not saving my little sister."

Tears appeared in Winter's eyes, about to fall. The years of guilt have clearly been plaguing Winter.

"Did you ever try to contact her?" Weiss asked.

"No. Father said if I did he would have her killed."

Weiss hugged her sister.

"Don't worry, nobody can defeat the guards Garnet has."

"Guards?" Winter questioned.

"Garnet has two main guards. The first is Sno, she was mother's best friend and the one who saved Garnet from father. A giant tree was falling and she obliterated the entire thing with one swing of her sword."

"And the other?"

"Yang is by far more dangerous than Sno. For Garnet that girl would do anything, anything at all. It's sickening how lovey dovey they are." Weiss kept the subject brief.

"I must be honest, I wasn't expecting her to be a lesbian but I am glad somebody makes her happy."

"Garnet was miserable but when Yang came into her life everything changed. Don't get me wrong Garnet still has a lot of social troubles, we've only talked maybe ten times this entire year and she clings to Yang like a lost child."

"That is to be expected. When a child grows up with nobody they can trust they become wary of everyone, once they finally let someone in they will cling to that person."

"Oh she clings a lot." Weiss sighed.

"Weiss...could I meet Garnet?" Winter asked.

"It is her birthday tomorrow."

"No, her birthday is four months from now."

"Yang has dubbed tomorrow as Garnet's birthday so in Garnet's eyes tomorrow is her birthday."

Winter was amused by that.

"I could get us the next two days off within the hour."

"We better hurry if we want to arrive in Vale by tomorrow morning." Weiss smiled.

"I just hope she'll like me Weiss."

"Trust me, she will."

" _That is if Yang likes you."_

 **Sorry I went so long without updating, lots of life stuff but please leave a review so I know you still want this story**


	19. Chapter 19

Garnet woke up in Yang's bed groggily but woke up immediately when the fear kicked in.

"Y-Yang?" Garnet called out, the fear in her voice clear.

" _Please no."_

Garnet threw the sheets off and threw the door open. Despite how she hated doing it out of fear of falling Garnet ran down the stairs and searched the house for Yang, for anyone. It wasn't until Garnet reached the kitchen that she found someone.

"Happy birthday!" Yang, Ruby, and Taiyang said as Garnet entered.

Ruby held a pancake that had 'Happy Birthday' written on it and eighteen candles lit. Yang had planned on wearing nothing but an apron but Garnet likes to sleep in so the rest of her family woke up. On the topic of Garnet she had tears running down her face which hurt Yang and concerned the other two.

"D-Do you not like it?" Yang asked.

Garnet ran towards Yang and locked her in a hug.

"Idiot! Dumbass! Moron! Jackass! Don't scare me like that EVER again!"

"I'm..sorry." Yang apologized and wrapped her arms around Garnet. "I didn't know that me not being in bed when you woke up would scare you. Sorry Batty."

Yang tried to calm Garnet down by running her hand through her hair which was working slowly.

"You know he wants to make me suffer, I'm terrified he'll go after you."

"Who's he?" Taiyang asked.

Yang put headphones on Garnet's head and said. "Gift number two."

Yang made sure the music wasn't too loud for Garnet's sensitive ears and hit play. While Yang explained Garnet's situation, said girl was listening a song Yang made and sang.

While listening to the song Garnet rested her head on Yang's shoulder and smiled blissfully. Not caring about the dark conversation happening around her. Garnet set the song on repeat and closed her eyes while clasping Yang's hand between her own.

" _So warm."_ Garnet happily thought.

After the conversation was over Yang took off the headphones.

"What'd you think?"

"I love it and you." Garnet said and kisses Yang's cheek.

Yang smiled and asked. "Wanna make a wi-"

Yang stopped talking when she realized she'd been talking for so long the candles melted and the pancake was now a waxy mess.

"It's fine. Wish wouldn't have come true anyway."

"What would you have wished for?" Taiyang asked.

"A baby girl for me and Yang one day."

"Awwwwwwwwwww" Yang swooned.

"That's so sweet." Ruby gushed.

"We could adopt." Yang offered.

"I don't wanna be a grandparent at my age" Tai commented.

Garnet raised her arm which turned into a wall of string which blocked outsiders from what was about to take place. Garnet kissed Yang with tongue as a sign of appreciation which took the blonde by surprise.

" _Damn, I'm rubbing off on the sexy little bat."_

Once Garnet pulled back she let down her wall and saw Ruby and Taiyang where nowhere to be found.

"Where'd they go?" Garnet asked.

"We were making out for a half hour."

"I...got carried away." Garnet blushed.

Yang hugged Garnet and swooned "You are SO cute! So what does the birthday girl want to do today?"

"Cuddle." Garnet answered.

"Alright" Yang smirked and stood while lifting up Garnet with her in a bridal style hold

Yang carried Garnet up the stairs and accidently hit her head while walking into her room.

"Sorry!" Yang apologized.

Garnet only groaned and grabbed her head. Once they were both in bed Yang spent the next hour kissing it better. The hour after that was sex. The following hour a call interrupted the cuddles.

"Hello?" Garnet groggily answered.

"Hey it's Weiss."

"Hey sis."

"Are you free right now?" Weiss asked.

"Um I guess, why?"

Garnet would rather cuddle with Yang but Weiss sounded urgent.

"Well Winter and I came to Patch hoping we could have a meal together."

"Wow that's...wow. Wait who's Winter?" Garnet asked.

"Our big sister."

"I have a big sister?" Garnet happily asked having a dream come true.

"Yes you'll love her! Winter is the best!" Weiss declared.

Garnet found a problem already.

"W-Will she hate me….because I'm a Faunus?"

"No not at all. Just like us Winter is nothing like our father."

"Your father" Garnet corrected refusing to be associated with that scum.

"Right, my apologies. Winter actually really likes Faunus, if you had ears I don't doubt she'd try to pet them."

"So where do you wanna meet?" Garnet asked.

After giving Garnet the name of the restaurant, Weiss hung up. Garnet looked down at Yang who was using her chest as a pillow.

" _Guess being flat isn't all that bad."_ Garnet thought.

Out of her hand Garnet formed a pillow which she swiftly swapped places with. After tucking Yang in Garnet went to find one of those sticky notes.

 _Weiss and Winter wanted to have dinner. I promise I'll be back soon._

After writing the note Garnet stuck it on Yang's nose and smiled.

"I love you darling." Garnet said and placed a kiss on Yang's forehead then changed into her usual attire.

The restaurant was only about a mile or two away so Garnet just jogged there, she would have run but didn't want to be sweaty. Once outside Garnet took a deep breath to try and calm her nerves.

Once inside the extremely fancy restaurant Garnet quickly spotted Weiss and who she assumed was Winter. Garnet nervously approached and shyly took a seat.

"Hello Garnet." Winter greeted.

"H-Hello." Garnet stuttered.

"My name is Winter Schnee, it's a pleasure to meet you Garnet."

"N-Nice to meet you too." Garnet stuttered.

"Finally...after all these years. I've missed you so much." Winter reached her hand across the table and placed it on top of Garnet's.

"Um…"

"Oh, my apologies." Winter apologized and retreated.

"...It's fine. I probably would have done the same in your shoes…...big sis"

"So, you consider yourself a part of the family?" Winter asked.

"I consider you two my sisters if that's all right." Garnet blushed.

"I'm more than fine with it." Weiss finally chimed in "What about you Winter?"

"Happily."

Garnet smiled at her family growing even more. Ignoring the awkwardness the Schnee sisters felt at Garnet not being able to eat, dinner went amazing. That is until the very end.

Garnet's scroll rang. When she pulled it out she saw it was a blocked number.

"Better take this. Hello?"

"It's been quite a while hellspawn."

"Hello Faux" Garnet replied in a deadly voice.

Weiss and Winter's eyes widened at the mention of their father's name. There is no way this will end well.

"Last I heard the agreement you and Sno had was clear, you have no contact with me and she doesn't kill you."

"I just wanted to make sure you were present for the suffering I have planned."

There's nothing you can do to me with Sno guardi-"

"Yang Xiao Long." Faux interrupted.

Garnet's heart dropped and beat even faster.

"Family includes her half sister Ruby Rose, father Taiyang Xiao Long, uncle Qrow Branwen, deceased half mother Summer Rose, and missing mother Raven Branwen, and let's not forget fiancee Garnet Midnight, congratulations before I forget Hellspawn you actually found someone pathetic enough to love you."

Garnet's scroll began to crack in her hands. NOBODY insults Yang in front of Garnet.

"It is a shame she will be dead within the hour. I sent my best assassin after her."

Garnet's scroll snapped in two. In an instant Garnet stood which knocked her chair to the ground and she took off running.

Winter placed more than enough lien on the table to pay the bill and took off running after Garnet.

Even with their glyphs to speed them up, Weiss and Winter were far slower than Garnet who was practically a blur. Even Ruby would be left in the dust.

Garnet pushed her body to it's absolute limit and unraveled seventy percent of her body into string leaving most of her strength and speed in her legs which let her run a mile in two minutes.

The house came into Garnet's sight. Yang and Ruby were currently fighting against a man that wore a completely black uniform. Garnet noticed they both were exhausted and could barely move.

Ruby and Yang had been having a normal day. Yang woke up and read the note on her face. After heading downstairs and eating lunch Yang sneaked towards the couch and jumped onto her sister who managed to use her semblance to move to the chair.

"Aw."

"You're not the best at stealth."

"I tried." Yang pouted.

The sisters spent the afternoon into the evening watching movies together.

"You think Garnet is over dependent on you?"

"Nah, she just loves me Rubes."

"Yang. You're getting married and she's only talk to me, your sister, like six times."

"Hey, Batty is just shy." Yang replied.

"Still maybe she could be a bit bolder"

Ruby and Yang decided to continue the talk at their favorite restaurant. Ruby and Yang walked side by side talking about Yang's fiancee when they were attacked. Noticing a punch being thrown towards Yang, Ruby used her semblance to move both of them out of the way.

"Thanks Rubes." Yang said as she recovered.

The sisters noticed that the tree their assailant punched was turned inside out.

"That can't be good." Ruby sighed.

Ruby ran inside the house and grabbed both Crescent Rose and Ember Celica. The sisters equipped themselves with their weapons and prepared to fight.

"Make….Garnet….Suffer." The assailant groaned in a manner similar to a zombie.

"That Garnet of your's," Ruby joked while she reloaded Crescent Rose, "always causing trouble."

"Eh, I'll happily die for her." Yang responded.

For nearly half an hour Yang and Ruby had to dodge high speed attacks. For almost an hour straight the fight went on.

Both girls fell to their knees in exhaustion. All the dodging had taken it's toll. With their enemy rushing towards them the sisters held hands, knowing they'd share the same fate as the multiple objects that had been turned inside out. Five seconds passed and they were still alive. Garnet had taken the blow.

Yang opened her eyes to see her love being punched in the gut and launched above her head. Garnet's motionless body collided with a tree and she fell to the ground. Yang and Ruby watched in shock. Garnet took the blow for them, the unhittable Garnet.

"...Garnet." Yang whimpered.

Garnet's hand shakily reach towards Yang before collapsing.

"No...please no…" Ruby pleaded.

"GARNEEEEEEEEEEET!" Yang shrieked.

Tears fell from Yang's eyes which quickly evaporated from the flames emitting from her body.

"YOU!" Yang turned her furious gaze towards her assailant "HOW DARE YOU!"

With one punch Yang took down her assailant who exploded from the force of the impact. Yang couldn't care less that she just killed a person, her entire being was forced on a different matter.

Yang's entire body was numb yet in pain as she walked towards Garnet's body.

"Yang, don't." Ruby warned which her sister ignored.

Yang sank to her knees and held Garnet in her arms. Her sweet innocent Batty. Garnet's face became wet with Yang's tears.

"Poke." Garnet smiled and poked Yang's head.

"Garnet…" Yang smiled. "You bitch!"

Yang shaked and choked Garnet out of anger.

Winter and Weiss who had just arrived had to pull Yang off of Garnet.

"Is your stomach alright?" Winter asked.

"Oh. Forgot about that." Garnet rubbed the back of her head.

Garnet had noticed that the assailant could turn things inside out so Garnet turned her stomach into a möbius strip. Garnet undid her semblance and let her stomach return to normal.

"Never do that again." Yang warned.

"I'm sorry" Garnet adorably apologized "getting hit against the tree knocked me out."

Yang just sighed and walked over to Garnet. Winter and Weiss were ready to grab her again if need be. Ruby was just enjoying the entire spectacle.

Yang knelt down and wrapped Garnet in a hug.

"I love you but I'm getting my payback." Yang whispered menacingly.

Yang stood and started dragging Garnet into the house.

"You three go out for a couple hours, me and Garnet need to have a chat." Yang said and shut the door.

Garnet knew she was fucked.

 **First off lemon next chapter second off wow did all my stories used to be just sex? Like I think I oversexualized this a lot. Oh well story is almost over**


	20. Chapter 20

Yang dragged Garnet up the stairs and into her room where she was thrown on the bed while Yang ripped off her dress savagely.

"Yang, you're kinda scaring me."

"I should honey, you're gonna be sore for days." Yang flirted.

Yang gave a slap to Garnet's ass and whispered "Tonight you're my pet."

Yang forced her lips against Garnet's and fully dominated the kiss, letting out all her anger. Garnet rested her hands on the back of Yang's neck and tried to kiss back but Yang wasn't making it easy. Grabbing both of Garnet's wrists, Yang pinned them above the Faunus's head. When Garnet was starting to lose consciousness from lack of air Yang pulled back.

"Hope you like feeling completely under my control Batty, I'm about to make you my bitch. Now stay here while I get my toys." Yang sexily whispered.

Garnet watching in lust while Yang walked over to her toy chest, taking off clothes as she went until she was in nothing but her panties and bra. Garnet wished Yang would remove those final pieces of cloth so bad. In lustful agony, Garnet watched as Yang bent down to pull out some toys.

" _Mmmmm, that ass."_

Yang stood up and Garnet could only see a few of the toys. There were ropes, a blindfold, a ball gag, and a bottle of lubricant was all Garnet could see. Out of Garnet's vision was a cat ear headband, a cat tail, a collar with the words Property of Yang printed on it, riding crops, nipple clamps, a candle, ear plugs, and a few different kinds of vibrators. Yang intended on keeping the promise of making Garnet sore.

After placing the toys on the bedside table, Yang returned to her waiting fiancee. Yang put her hand inside of Garnet's panties and felt Garnet getting rather wet.

"Someone's excited." Yang teased.

Yang stuck a finger inside of Garnet which made her gasp.

"Does my little Batty wanna cum?" Yang asked and started to finger Garnet.

"Mmmmm, yes. Make me cum Yang." Garnet moaned.

Yang pulled out of Garnet which made the Faunus whimper.

"If the naughty girl wants to cum, she's gonna have to please me." Yang said and tasted Garnet's moisture that was on her hand.

" _So gooood."_

"What do I need to do?" Garnet asked and without thought brought her hand down to her crotch.

"Ah ah ah" Yang said and grabbed the ropes then Garnet's hand.

Yang began completely surrounding both of Garnet's arms in rope which rendered them useless. Yang then positioned Garnet's legs so her knees were on the bed and her legs were in the air. Next Yang wrapped both legs like that in rope forming a cone shape. Next a cat ear headband was placed on Garnet's head, the black color mixing well with her dark locks. For excitement over the reaction Garnet would have, Yang placed the blindfold over Garnet's eyes.

"B-Babe?" Garnet nervously asked.

Garnet got a slap to her ass which was made more intense by her lack of sight.

"Tonight you'll call me mistress." Yang instructed and grabbed the next two things she'd need.

Yang applied lubricant on the eight beads of the cat tail then applied lubricant on where it would be going.

"Y-Y-Yang?" Garnet whimpered.

"You'll be a good kitty won't you?" Yang asked and pushed the tail in Garnet's ass.

Garnet whimpered loudly as this was the first time she'd ever had anything up there. It hurt and was uncomfortable but as time passed Garnet was growing to like it.

Yang took off the blindfold and saw that Garnet was smiling.

"Does the naughty kitty like anal?" Yang teased.

"Y-Yes mistress." Garnet blushed.

"On the floor." Yang instructed.

Garnet nervously leapt off the bed and onto the floor, landing on her 'paws'.

"Good kitty." Yang complemented and bent down to pet Garnet's head which gave the kitty a great view of dangling breasts.

"Does the naughty kitty like the view?" Yang teased.

"Yes mistress." Garnet blushed.

Yang grabbed Garnet's chin and pulled her over to the bed where Yang took a seat.

"I'll give this naughty kitty the pleasure of taking off my panties."

Garnet brought her head up to Yang's crotch and bit down on the hem of her yellow panties. Before Yang could bring her legs together to make it easier for her, Garnet pulled and ripped off Yang's underwear.

Yang grabbed and riding crop and brought it down on Garnet's ass as hard as she could.

"Bad kitty!"

Garnet whimpered at the pain.

"I'm sorry mistress."

"Don't wanna hear it, that was my favorite pair of panties!" Yang angrily said and shoved her ruined panties then a ball gag into Garnet's mouth and secured it.

Next Yang forced Garnet onto the bed and forced her on her hands and knees. Next Yang tied each limb to a bedpost. The blindfold returned over Garnet's eyes which heightened all her senses. For the perfect touch Yang put the collar on Garnet's neck, it wasn't so tight as to be uncomfortable but just tight enough that Garnet would not forget it's their or her place.

"Bad kitties get punished" Yang said before adding earplugs that she recently bought which had the strength needed for Faunus.

"There might not be much there but I do appreciate the view" Yang said and ripped off Garnet's bra which scared the girl a bit

" _Damn I really pissed her off this time...But Yang wouldn't do anything that really hurts me right?"_ Garnet asked herself

Garnet was in a lot of pain as Yang attached the nipple clamps then added another pair to the middle of the first clamp as well as her clit. Yang grabbed her special bottle of lubricant which enhanced feelings of pleasure or in this case pain.

Yang squirted the pink liquid onto Garnet's back and began to coat her pet's body in the cold liquid.

Yang was now ready for the torture session which she knew Garnet would love. The riding crop was brought down on Garnet's ass which Yang loved see turn red and bounce as well as Garnet's scream.

"Scream for me you big ass kitty."

Yang continued to beat Garnet's ass while the girl beneath her was soaking the bed in her arousal. The pain surprisingly also brought Garnet pleasure. With each strike Yang brought down Garnet's ass stung and turned bright red, as much as she loved the sight Yang decided to stop which made Garnet sad.

"Oh did the naughty kitty like getting spanked?"

Garnet blushed more and shook her head up and down.

"Looks like your training is working even better than I planned slut."

Being called a slut by Yang of all people made Garnet extremely turned on, she couldn't take much more.

"Plesh leh mh cym."

Yang gave a rough yank on Garnet's nipple clamps.

"Please let me cum what?" Yang sternly asked feigning anger.

"Plesh leh mh cym mystresh." Garnet pleaded desperatley.

"Hm, I think I'll torture you a bit more. You can't hide how much you're loving this naughty kitty."

Next Yang grabbed the candle and focused her semblance to light it. Due to the rather large flame the candle was burning fast and within seconds hot wax was dripping down onto Garnet's back which caused the Faunus to loudly moan as she was both in immense pain and immense arousal. Next Yang let some drip onto Garnet's ass, easily her favorite part of Garnet's body though if Garnet asked it was the eyes.

"Mmmmmmmmm, mystrysssssss." Garnet moaned.

This being her first time doing wax play Yang decided to cut things short and cleaned the wax out of Garnet.

Once Yang was done she walked past Garnet giving a slap to her ass as she went and placed the blindfold on Garnet's forehead.

"Now does the naughty kitty want to cum?" Yang asked with a seductive voice as she held Garnet by the chin.

Garnet rapidly shook her head up and down.

Yang responded by putting the blindfold back on then going to her makeup drawer. Yang isn't one for makeup so there isn't much in the drawer but out of the seven tubes of lipstick Yang took the black one. This special tube of lipstick is imbued with dust to increase arousal.

On the verge of having her mind broken Garnet knew whatever Yang had planned next would break her.

With a wicked smile Yang opened the tube of lipstick and got to work. Yang bent over Garnet's ass and on one cheek wrote YANG'S and on the other cheek was the word SLUT. Knowing what was written on her turned on Garnet in addition to the arousal effect of the lipstick. On Garnet's back Yang wrote the words KINKY KITTY and lastly on Garnet's forehead WHORE.

"Oooooh I'm loving this." Yang swooned.

Now Yang took the final thing to break her precious kitty. The switch at the base of the tail was switched on the farthest it would go which sent a powerful vibration through Garnet's body.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Garnet screamed through her gag.

To hear Garnet scream more Yang gave a full power slap to her ass which Yang loved watching bounce as it was hit.

"Ah hyck yeh!"

The vibration ran through Garnet's body and made her incredibly turned on. At this point her throbbing pussy made a huge puddle on the bed while her mind was clouded by lust.

"Hmmmm how else to tease you?" Yang pondered as the Faunus beneath her thrashed around in frustration.

Yang got her evilist idea yet. Bringing her thumb up to her mouth Yang bit down hard enough to draw blood. Extending her bleeding thumb near Garnet's nose clearly had an effect on the girl. Garnet sniffed and tried thrashing her body in an attempt to reach the blood despite the gag in her mouth. The smell aroused Garnet even more if that was possible.

In Yang's eyes Garnet was adorable thrashing around in pleasure, just as she should be. Yang brushed hair out of her kitty's face. Garnet could feel the care behind the sentiment which turned her on more.

In frustration Garnet started to cry. The tears dripping down out of the blindfold which made Yang feel really bad. Yang took the blindfold off her of kitty to see her eyes were filled with tears. Next Yang took out the gag and her ruined panties as well as the earplugs from Garnet's ears.

"Now tell me has the naughty kitty learned her lesson?" Yang sensually asked.

For nearly an hour the concept of language had been lost to Garnet so all she could do was lick Yang's hand, cleaning the blood off of it which made her even more horny.

"Tell me does the naughty kitty want to cum?" Yang asked.

Garnet frantically shook her head up and down in desperation. Yang was starting to reconsider which made Garnet frantically lick her hand.

"Good kitty." Yang smiled and pet Garnet's head. "I suppose you deserve it."

Yang went back to her chest and grabbed yet another toy. Yang brought out a purple double sided dildo with a three inch girth and a length of twelve inches.

Yang made sure Garnet could see how big it is which made her even more excited. In an attempt to please her mistress Garnet shook her ass which made the tail wave back and forth. Yang gave another slap to that ass she loves so much.

Seeing Garnet made Yang wet enough for her dildo to easily slip into her inner walls. It felt good but it was about to feel better. Only five seconds after Yang started thrusting inside of Garnet, the kitty had a massive orgasm that left cum dripping down her legs.

Garnet panted like a wild animal as Yang repeated thrust into her. It only took a slap to the ass to make Garnet cum again.

"Kitty want it harder?" Yang panted.

Garnet shook her head up and down as her tongue hangs out of her mouth and her eyes rolled into the back off her head.

Yang grabbed Garnet's vibrating tail and began to thrust it in and out of her lover's big ass. Garnet came again.

Garnet's face fell to the mattress which became even more moist with her drool as her mind broke.

By the time she finished Yang had cum eleven times. Garnet had climaxed twenty one times and passed out from the pleasure.

"Ooooh that was amazing." Yang smiled as she collapsed against the mattress.

"Y...Yang." Garnet weakly said as she recovered and her mind recovered.

"OH! Sorry." Yang apologized.

Yang grabbed a knife and cut Garnet out of the rops she was so tightly bound in. Next Yang grabbed a washcloth and cleaned the demeaning words off of Garnet. Yang removed the nipple clamps and turned off the tail and went to pull it out.

"I-If it makes y-you happy y-you c-can l-leave it in." Garnet blushed.

Despite the sexual torture Garnet's main priority is still making Yang happy. Despite the offer Yang pulled it out.

"If you're offering let's leave the ears on kitty." Yang hugged Garnet and planted a kiss on her forehead.

Garnet smiled and nuzzled her head against Yang's.

"Here," Yang said as she turned her head to give Garnet access to her neck. "Have a drink."

"I'm too tired." Garnet whined "Sorry."

Yang rolled her eyes and lowered her neck to Garnet's mouth. Garnet sank her fangs into Yang's neck who moaned at the sensation. Garnet desperately fought the urge to drink Yang dry which she won by remembering her love for Yang. The animalistic urge always threatened to take over but Garnet will fight it for Yang.

"Alright arms up" Yang ordered and went to the drawer

After pulling out a comfortable pair of pajamas from Garnet's drawer she did the same in her own and then decided to grab underwear for herself and her waiting lover.

Yang reached around Garnet and placed on her bra then the comfortable top. Next was Garnet's black panties and bottoms. Yang swiftly did the same to herself then continued her care.

Noticing Garnet was shivering slightly Yang wrapped her up in the softest blanket she had.

"You're spoiling me" Garnet smiled

"Well...my funishment did go a bit overboard. Sorry" Yang apologized

"Yang my love, you can be dense sometimes. If I didn't like it I could have turned into string and escaped"

"Duh right! Do you need the bathroom?" Yang asked

"You know I don't use the bathroom dearest"

"Right I read online I should do these things and ask these questions after intense bdsm sex"

"You make me feel so loved" Garnet smiled "Feel free to keep going"

"Actually there's just one thing left. Cuddles!"

Yang dove into bed and cuddled Garnet under the blankets, holding her love in her arms.

"Never leave me?" Yang asked

"Course not darling"

Garnet didn't know that she just lied.

 **I kinda cringed reading this, I need to stop writing lemons**


	21. Chapter 21

Today had started embarrassingly for Garnet. She forgot to take off the cat ear headband and kept it on until Ruby laughed at her when she went for the shower.

After putting it on Yang while she slept, taking a picture and setting it as her wallpaper, then taking it off Yang, Garnet went for that shower.

Showers were a dangerous thing for Garnet. Racist would think that the vampire would be hurt by the water but being a Faunus it was a little different. If too much water were to get into Garnet's mouth and down her throat it would spell trouble. The only thing Garnet's body can properly process is blood, if she were to eat anything or drink more than a cup her body would force it out. Anything other than blood doesn't provide her nourishment or quenches her thirst.

Garnet turned on the hot water and stepped towards the side, waiting for the water to heat up. Speaking of heating up Yang snuck into the bathroom and wrapped her arms around Garnet's waist, shocking her due to the sudden contact.

"Don't scare me like that darling" Garnet smiled and placed a hand over Yang's

"You're cute when you're surprised" Yang defended

"Hey Yang" Garnet said

"Yeah Batty?"

"If you keep pressing your chest into my back I won't be able to hold back"

"So don't" Yang flirted

After some physical activity and showering to wash off the stench the two girls left the bathroom. After getting dressed and heading downstairs Garnet and Yang saw Weiss, Ruby, and Winter sitting together drinking tea.

"Yes um I humbly hope that you find our um estate pleasant" Ruby nervously said, desperate to impress the sister of both her partner and soon to be sister in law

"This house is ideal for a short vacation" Winter responded and took a sip of tea

Ruby just needed to impress Winter, more than anything.

"Good morning Garnet, did you sleep well?" Weiss excitedly asked

"Y-Yeah...I'm fine Weiss….sis" Garnet nervously answered and slightly blushed

"You are too cute!" Yang declared and held Garnet's hand with her own

"I hope you did actually talk last night and didn't do anything promiscuous with my baby sister" Winter told Yang

"Hehehe, come on. I wouldn't do anything like that" Yang laughed it off

" _Yeah right"_ Ruby and Weiss both thought along with Garnet

"Hey Yang, let's make everyone breakfast" Garnet tried to save her fiancee

"It's lunch time" Winter corrected

"Right lunch come on" Garnet pulled Yang into the kitchen

Once inside Yang let out a sigh of relief.

"Your sister is scary"

"I like her so can you pretty please try to get along?" Garnet asked

Yang hugged Garnet and whispered into her ear "Anything you want Batty"

"So um...I-I can't cook" Garnet blushed

Yang kissed Garnet's cheek to get her to relax.

"Leave everything to me Batty"

After a childhood of her father and uncle working early in the morning and unable to make breakfast or their lunches in addition to being away on missions, it fell to Yang to as the older sister to learn how to cook. According to Ruby, Yang was a damn good cook at that. Yang has helped Garnet become more comfortable with what she is but despite that she wishes she could eat Yang's cooking.

While Yang was cooking Garnet walked behind her and leaned against Yang's back, resting her head on her lover's shoulder with her arms wrapped around her waist.

"Garnet, much as I love you taking me from behind I need to go get a knife"

Garnet used her semblance to let her arm reach the drawer across the room and get Yang a knife.

Lunch took twice as long to cook due to Garnet's interference. Once the delicious looking food was done Garnet helped Yang bring it out to everyone.

Yang had made macaroni and cheese, chicken fingers with ketchup, and milkshakes.

"Quite a….unique cuisine" Winter commented

"Garnet. Get the fries" Yang said with a scary voice

In less than a minute Garnet came back with a plate of hot fries which she placed on the table. The cute little corgi Zwei put his front paws on the table to try and get at the food.

"Zweeeeei" Ruby said as she picked up her dog "Where have you been. I feel like I haven't seen you in months"

Zwei barked.

"Evil little demon" Garnet grumbled as Yang and Weiss started to pet Zwei

"Jealous?" Winter asked Garnet

"Hmm!" Garnet grunted and continued to glare at the corgi

"The food will get cold" Winter said

The attention went off of Zwei and Yang's attention was back on Garnet which made her give her sister a thankful smile.

"Alright Weiss, Winter, you gotta try this" Yang declared as she brought over a plate of fries and a milkshake

"Try what?" Weiss asked

"Dip a fry in the shake it's amazing" Yang tried to persuade them

Not wanting to be a bad guest Winter did as suggested and had to admit "This is delicious"

"Winter don't humor her" Weiss sighed

"This actually is quite good Weiss" Winter said as she had another

Weiss sighed and tried one "Well...it's not awful"

Seeing everyone smile and have fun isolated Garnet who was unable to join in. It depressed Garnet to the point she didn't even stop Zwei from biting her leg. Nobody noticed Garnet, just like in the past.

"I'm going for a walk" Garnet said and left the house

Once a good distance away Garnet started beating herself up.

" _Come on they're just enjoying themselves why am I so pissed? My two families are getting along, I should be happy but instead I'm moping"_

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Garnet asked out loud

Garnet's scroll rang which she quickly brought out in the hope Yang noticed she was gone. Instead Garnet received a voice message from an unknown number. After turning up the volume to max Garnet hit play.

"Broken strings" the voice belonged to Faux Schnee

The scroll fell out of Garnet's hand and onto the ground below as she entered a trance state. Above Garnet a airship neared and hovered at the edge of a cliff.

"Get on the ship"

Garnet's legs moved on their own as she walked towards the airship. Once on board the hatch closed and Garnet was forced into a containment pod by a Schnee soldier. The pod was airtight, specifically designed to keep Garnet inside. In her state she wouldn't try to escape, she was unable to move or even think.

The airship whisked Garnet off to the last place on Remnant she ever wished to be. Schnee Manor.


	22. Chapter 22

Heartbroken, fury, regret, grief, worry, sorrow, horror, self-loathing, amazement at her own carelessness, depressed, anxious. All these emotions ran through Yang Xiao Long upon finding Garnet's scroll and hearing the message.

"That's father's voice" Winter said and grasped the chair tightly

"Yang...is Garnet-"

Weiss covered Ruby's mouth, Yang is always volatile and right now just the window being open could cause her to burn the house down.

"Weiss. Winter." Yang spoke for the first time since she came back to the house "I'm killing your father"

Garnet had been brought to a dungeon beneath Schnee Manor, the dungeon that she had spent most of her life in. Her arms and legs were spread as far apart as they could unraveled with several stakes next to them which will prevent Garnet from returning her limbs to normal lest they be ripped to shreds.

Nobody could imagine the terror she felt, awakening in the place she had spent most of her childhood, the place that meant pain for her. This place is her own personal hell.

The cuffs prevented Garnet from moving, it didn't help when the door opened.

"Hey dad"

A stake was placed in Garnet's shoulder. Garnet's aura tried it's hardest to protect her but was drained from the beating she received while unconscious. A groan came from Garnet's lips as the stake pierced her resulting in blood dripping down her nearly bare skin, only covered by her bra and panties.

"You are no child of mine!"

"Love you too dad" Garnet sarcastically replied through the pain.

As punishment for speaking out of turn Faux drew his sword and slashed Garnet's face, resulting in a long cut that let warm blood drip out of it.

"Gah! Fuck!" Garnet cursed against the burning pain

"I did want the best for you but you just won't accept what is best" Faux sighed as he walked over to a pot with a iron rod sticking out of it. As the pot was opened large amounts of steam poured out as Faux pulled out the red which had a burning red Schnee snowflake on the other end.

"P-Please no" Garnet pleaded with tears in her eyes

The tears fell as the burning hot brand marked Garnet with incredible searing pain. It was one of the most painful things she ever experienced which was amplified when Faux activated his semblance. The pain was doubled and then tripled resulting in indescribable pain along with a high pitched scream at the top of Garnet's lungs. Two minutes later the brand was removed and a black snowflake was visible on Garnet's stomach.

"Yang" Garnet whimpered as she cried

"Nobody is coming for you" he angrily stated "You will die here"

The feelings of despair overwhelmed Garnet and for a few seconds she truly believed nobody was coming for me.

"N-No...s-she'll be here" Garnet tried to convince herself

For talking Garnet received a slap to the face which made her cheek burn but not nearly as much as her branded stomach.

" _Yang, help me"_ the torture victim begged in her head, unable to take anymore.

Weeks agonizingly slowly passed, at least Garnet thought it's been weeks. It took weeks but she finally came up with an escape plan. The spikes holding down her limbs no longer mattered to her after weeks of suffering. Garnet began my turning her left arm back into flesh, the spike piercing it and rendering it useless. Due to the pain Garnet screamed as her arm was severed. Garnet continued until all of her limbs were severed and she fell to the ground in a pile of her own blood. Strings emerged from her bloody stumps and slowly went towards her limbs and tried to reattach them. Due to the size of the spikes Garnet could not reattach all of her limbs at full size and turned her arms into spare string to get her legs at full length. After her strings patched up her wounds Garnet managed to stand and charged down the cell door, falling down onto the ground against the cold metal.

"So cold" she shivered, having been stuck in near subzero temperatures for nearly a month

It was so dark Garnet could barely see where she was going which made finding the exit difficult. Thankfully due to her enhanced eyesight Garnet did manage to find her way to a steel door. Once the door was open Garnet was pushed back by the sudden wind of Atlas's unforgiving snowstorms. Garnet was sure she'd be back soon so started running away through the freezing wasteland. After running for twenty minutes Garnet saw a airship above head which she was sure she hallucinated. Suddenly Garnet found herself grabbed by her throat and pinned to a tree.

"Found you!"

The bat Faunus kicked in desperation to get free, wondering where her father came from. There were no footsteps, no sound, nothing at all.

Garnet could only make sounds as she was slowly choked, the light leaving her eyes. Once she had passed out Faux let go and Garnet fell to the ground, impacting with the snow. Next he pulled out his cold steel sword and raised it above head to chip away at Garnet's aura and finish her, not wanting to risk her escaping again. Before the sword could be brought down an airship swooped down, just mixing Faux but severing the sword in half as the ship crashed into the ground. Out of the crashed airship came a very very pissed Yang Xiao Long.

"Get. Away. From my Garnet" Yang ordered as she readied Ember Celica

"You must be Yang"

Yang fired a shot at Faux which he leaned out of the way of.

"Hahaha you won't kill me" he laughed

"You tortured my love, fucking try me!" Yang screamed as she ran at Faux, jumping in the air and trying to land a punch which Faux moved out of the way of.

Taking a look at Garnet Yang saw she was missing her arms which sent Yang's fire into overdrive. The blonde screamed as she kept up trying to hit the fucker that hurt her love but all of her strikes were easily avoided. Shotgun shells and flames soared through the air but they all missed and Yang got a kick to the gut which made her gasp for air.

"You are not on my level, not even close"

Yang fell to the ground clutching her gut but got back up and let her fists fly. While dodging Faux made his way to Garnet which made Yang feel scared and helpless.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Yang screamed and finally landed a hit to his left shoulder, sending him flying back.

Yang ran over to Garnet and stood in front of her love protectively, ready to fight. Suddenly she fell to the ground, screaming in pain. Faux got back up after having activated his semblance beginning to boast.

"You never had a chance, my semblance is the strongest in the world. I can make you feel unbelievable pain before finally killing you. I will show you the fate for those who love the animals"

Hearing Garnet called an animal triggered Yang and she managed one more strike to Faux's leg before continuing to writhe in agony. Just for his own pleasure Faux kicked Yang in the gut, her aura beginning to break.

"You really think you had a chance against ME?!"

Yang laughed through the pain as Faux was launched away by her secret weapon.

"Next time don't crash the ship" Sno requested

Both Sno's and Yang's attention was drawn by Garnet coughing as she came to. Yang ran over and helped Garnet sit up and placed her hand on her fiancee's back.

"Yang? Mom?"

Sno smiled widely as Garnet finally called her mom. With all of their guards down Faux threw his sword into the middle of all of them, landing in Garnet's stomach.

Realizing what happened Yang screamed and ran at Faux only to be kicked away into a tree.

"Sno, it's been too long" Faux greeted his ex-friend

Sno drew her katana and readied herself "I'm going to do what I should have done long ago"

Sno removed her jacket and sliced it down to thread for Garnet to heal herself with.

"And what might that be?"

Sno activated her semblance and a copy of herself appeared behind Faux and kicked him forward. Sno slashed at Faux with her katana which he tried to catch with his hands but the clone grabbed his hands, making him take the katana to the face. Sno kept swinging as fast as she could, landing a hit per second as she chipped away at the aura of the man she hated the most.

"Never touch my daughter!" she screamed

"Calm down" the clone told the original "He'll use your emotions against you"

Sno took a deep breath, knowing the clone was right. Taking his chance Faux threw the clone forward and before it hit Sno the clone dissipated.

Garnet currently was using the string that Sno left her to seal up her stomach wound, wanting to help fight the bastard that caused her so much suffering but instead ran over to her unconscious fiancée and having used the excess string to form a very short arm brought Yang into her lap, sheltering her from the intense fight.

Sno continued fighting Faux, struggling to keep her emotions in check. He was her friend. He is the reason her best friend is dead. He tortured her god daughter.

"Don't give in, this is what he wants" the clone reminded Sno.

Taking a quick glance to the side to make sure Garnet was fine was Sno's mistake as she took a punch to the face.

"Look out!" the clone yelled which came too late

Sno didn't budge an inch as she took the hit. Faux didn't back down and landed several more punches, his semblance of pain amplification rapidly draining Sno's aura.

Sno's semblance let her clone appear behind Faux and swept him off his feet and then pinned him to the ground.

"Going to beg?" Sno taunted

"Don't" the clone warned

"Sno...kill him" Garnet pleaded

"Expect me to beg for my life?"

Sno laughed "No, I want you to beg for your death"

Instead of begging, Faux bit down and a ticking noise could be heard.

"Get down!" Sno yelled and ran over to Garnet and Yang

When the blast hit Sno took the brunt of it, sheltering Garnet and Yang from the blast. Her aura was low and some of the blast did get through, leaving bruises across her body and a cut across her face. Sno took deep breaths as she looked down at Garnet.

"You okay sweetie?"

"Y-Yeah, thanks Sno"

Sno let herself fall to the ground and sat up.

"What happened to mom?" she giggled

Garnet leaned forward and hugged Sno.

"Thanks mom, I love you"

Sno was taken aback by the hug, Garnet barely ever showed emotion to her. Taking the chance Sno hugged back and Garnet began to cry.

"I-Is it over?"

"Yes sweetie, it's over"

Sno's clone threw what remained of Faux into the air and chopped him into pieces too small for anyone to ever find. It was finally over.


	23. Chapter 23

It's been a week since the final battle and everyone was still recovering. Everyone was still pissed at Yang for going against the plan and flying off to save Garnet, breaking a very expensive airship in the process.

Currently everyone was at the orphanage. Weiss, Blake, and Winter took care of the children while Sno knitted Garnet another arm and her clone sparred with Ruby.

As for Garnet and Yang they were in Garnet's old room cuddling. Ever since her rescue, Garnet never let go of Yang and Yang didn't let go of Garnet.

"Hey batty?"

"Yeah babe?" Garnet looked up into Yang's eyes

"So...do you WANT a wedding?" Yang nervously asked, afraid she worded that wrong

Garnet grabbed Yang by her chin and forced their eyes to meet.

"We're having a wedding, no arguments"

Yang blushed "Damn I love it when you're aggressive, I just asked cause you don't seem like the wedding type"

"Yang you've given me a lot of great memories, enough to cover up the bad. You better believe you're giving me more"

In response Yang kissed Garnet but noticed the sad look on her love's face.

"What's wrong batty?" Yang asked, her hand cupping Garnet's cheek

"I...I've been keeping a secret from you my love"

Noticing the tears welling up in Garnet's eyes Yang said "Hey, you don't have to tell me. It must be big so just tell me whenever you're comfortable"

"No y-you need to know" Garnet stuttered while Yang wiped the tears from her eyes

"I'm here for you, no matter what it is"

"Alright so...when the bastard was torturing me as a kid he did this...thing to me"

Yang placed both of her hands on Garnet's shoulders and looked her dead in the eyes and asked "What did he do?"

"It's like this verbal command thing, if anyone says the trigger I'm a mindless drone but it only works once a month"

Garnet's shoulders hurt as Yang's fists tightened.

"Ow ow ow Yang, you're hurting me"

Yang instantly let go.

"I'm so sorry" she apologized

Garnet brought Yang into a warm hug "I'll always forgive you"

Yang smiled and asked "Soooo...do you know the trigger?"

"No" Garnet rested her head on Yang's stomach "If I did I would tell you though"

Yang joked "Trigger word, I order you to marry me"

"Hehehe, no need to order me" Garnet giggled before grabbing Yang's arms with her one, pinning them over her head, and beginning to make out with her fiancee.

Their lips connected in heated passion as their tongues collided and showed the love they shared. The two got to make out for a few minutes before the door opened.

"Garnet I fin-"

Garnet pulled back and turned around to see Sno standing at the door holding a knitted arm. On all fours over Yang in only her underwear, Garnet wanted to die of embarrassment.

Sno simply smiled and took a picture with her scroll.

"M-Mom!" Garnet blushed

"I just want to catalogue my daughter's romance"

"I wanna see" Yang commented

"Stop it!" Garnet demanded and threw the cover of the bed over herself in embarrassment

"I can see why Garnet likes you so much Yang"

Garnet covered Yang with the covers too to hide her exposed body.

"Stop flirting with my Yang!"

"I merely complemented her" Sno pouted "Now get dressed and come down to the backyard, I have something important to talk about"

Sno left and closed the door behind her. Yang held Garnet until she calmed down and then the lovers got dressed and headed down to the backyard where Sno, Weiss, and Winter waited.

"Did we get called into the principal's office?" Yang joked

"No, there is something I kept from you all that is important"

"I have to ask why Weiss and myself are included?" Winter asked

"It involves Ivory"

Winter, Weiss, and Garnet payed close attention at the mention of their mother's name.

"What about her?" Weiss asked

For the first time in years Sno was nervous "Where to start? Well your mother and I were on the same team at Atlas Academy, she was sent there to learn how to defend herself and I wanted to make the world a better place. The two of us just clicked and we became friends. We were playing a game of truth or dare in our third year when Ally Baster dared your mother to kiss me, she had a little too much to drink and actually did it. I hate to sound like a cliche but it did feel like fireworks. Obviously I didn't see the point in telling your mother what she did while she was drunk. To my surprise at the end of our third year she confessed her love to me"

The three sisters were beyond shocked that Sno had a romance with their mother.

"Niiiiice" Yang high fived Sno

"S-So you and mom?"

"Yes Garnet we were in love" Sno answered

"Then how did ANY of us happen?" Weiss asked referring to herself, Winter, and Garnet

"Well we dated until graduation and it was the best year of my life. I have been beaten, slashed, clawed, tossed, anything you can think of but nothing has ever heart as much as the moment Ivory told me she was being forced into an arranged marriage"

Everyone had a look of heartbreak in their eyes.

"Despite that I refused to give up on our love so we started an affair"

"Forbidden love is so romantic" Yang gushed

"Sweetie not now" Garnet told Yang

"I'm surprised father didn't find out" Winter said

"Oh he did, but I did it in a way that I knew would stick with him forever" Sno smiled both sadly and evilly

"Wait, first where does my dad fit in this?" Garnet asked

"Your father….that is the most complicated matter. The three of us met at Atlas Academy as well but it was only after we graduated that it happened. I believe I had it the hardest but I know it wasn't easy for Ivory...the three of us fell in love" Sno's eyes began to water "I suggested the idea of Ivory and Coal having a child just to spite the bastard that made my love suffer. It was my fault that Ivory and Coal died"

Garnet sat down next to Sno and held her while she cried.

"It's not your fault mom"

Sno turned around and brought Garnet into a hug then cried "I'm sorry"

"You didn't kill them" Garnet reassured Sno

"I sentenced them both to death" Sno held Garnet tighter, the only remnant of her lovers.

Once Sno calmed down Winter asked "How exactly did our father find out?"

Sno let go of Garnet but still held her hand "Your mother wanted me there while Garnet was being born much to your father's chagrin. When she was...fading, I kissed her and begged her not to go. When I went home my husband was gone, I never saw him again"

"You were married to my dad?"

"Yes, to throw the bastard off our trail and because I loved him" Sno clutched Garnet's hand tighter

After a few seconds to recover from the news Garnet asked "Hey mom?"

Sno turned her head to answer "Yes honey?"

"Will you be my maid of honor?"

Sno's face lit up "Of course! Oh it will be wonderful, my daughter in a flowing white dress marrying the woman of her dreams. It's all so romantic!" she gushed

Garnet blushed "Mom! You're embarrassing me!"

"Hey Blake! Wanna be my maid of honor?!" Yang yelled into the other room

"Anything if you get these monsters off me!" Blake yelled back

Yang went into the living room and pulled all of the children off of their babysitter

For the following week Garnet could only see Yang in bed since Sno insisted on moving the wedding up to the following week so that Yang and Garnet could spend even more of their life together.

"You sure I can't just check up on her?" Garnet asked Sno who was finishing dressing Garnet

"Yes dear, trust me she's fine. There we go" Sno said as she finished the last adjustments.

Garnet wore a flowing formal white wedding dress.

Sno admired Garnet's beauty for a few seconds before saying "Your mother and father would be so proud"

"What about you?" Garnet asked her other mother

"Garnet, I could not be prouder"

Garnet went to hug Sno but was stopped by two hands on her shoulders.

"Ah ah ah, I will not take any chances of your dress being ruined. Now I believe your sister's wished to speak with you before the ceremony, let me go find them" Sno said as she walked away

"Alright, thanks mom"

Once Sno was gone Garnet looked at herself in the mirror.

"This is really happening, I'm marrying the most beautiful girl in the world" Garnet's heart pounded really hard

In the mirror Garnet saw a red portal and out of it a woman stepped out. Not letting anything ruin her special day she extended her arm and threw a punch which was easily caught.

"Don't do that again" the woman warned

"What do you want?" Garnet demanded to know

"Make my daughter happy" she let go of Garnet's fist and went back into the portal she came from

Garnet had attached a piece of her string to the woman so she could be tracked down later. The door to the room Garnet was in was opened by Weiss and Winter.

"You look beautiful" Winter commented

"Thank you" Garnet blushed

"You have to go stand at the altar now" Weiss said

"Right, right. Wish I could sit, my legs are sore" Garnet whined as she went to the altar

Yang stood before a mirror similar to the one Garnet stood before only now she had Blake by her side as well as her father and her sister.

"Wow" was all Ruby could think to say

"You look beautiful Yang" her father complimented

"Thanks, but this was all Blake's doing" Yang blushed

"We could talk about how I made it happen, or you could go get married"

"I choose B" Yang smiled and fastly walked to the altar, her dad and maid of honor running after her while Ruby took a seat in the crowd.

Not waiting for anyone Yang opened the door to hall and the cliche wedding song began playing which made everyone look to the door. Yang just stood there looking at Garnet, nervous due to how beautiful she looked. Blake snuck up to the altar while Taiyang got Yang moving. While Yang walked down the aisle, Garnet couldn't take her eyes off of her soon to be wife. Soon Yang reached the end of the aisle and stood across from what she thought was the most beautiful girl ever. As soon as the song ended the ceremony began.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join the union of Garnet Midnight and Yang Xiao Long in holy matrimony. Love between two people is a magical thing and these two are bless to have found each other. I understand these two have written vows for each other"

After taking a deep breath Garnet started "Yang, when I first met you I wanted nothing to do with you since I couldn't trust anyone. Despite that you didn't give up and showed me there is always a reason to keep going. You've been my friend, best friend, teaser, savior, girlfriend, blood donor, and everything in between. You've made me smile, frown, laugh, cry, blush, and any other emotion a person could feel and I would not take anything back, the good and the bad. I love you more than words can explain so instead I give you everything I am as well as this ring" Garnet took the ring from Sno and slipped it onto Yang's finger "With this ring I be wed"

"W-Wow um...let me try to top that. Garnet before you came into my life I was just looking for thrills and after this hot girl saved me I thought she might be some fun. Instead of just some cheap thrills I met my soulmate. We've been through so much together and I don't regret any of it. We've had great times together and you better believe we'll have even better times together if I have anything to say about it batty" Yang took the ring from Blake and slipped it onto Garnet's finger "With this ring I be wed"

"If anyone has any reason why these two should not be married let them speak now or forever hold their peace" After nobody said anything the preacher continued "Then by the power vested in me I now pronounce you wife and wife, you may now kiss the bride"

Yang leaned in to kiss Garnet but to everyone's shock Garnet sunk her fangs into Yang's neck and drank her blood, how vampire bat Faunus did the kiss the bride bit for as long as anyone could remember. With that Garnet Xiao Long and Yang Xiao Long were bound for eternity.

 **Well...it's been maybe a half a year but Bloody Kisses is finally over. It's been a crazy ride and it took lots of tissues for both tears and other. Speaking of I think my writing style from now on will be less porn more plot. I do have another YangxOC story in the works, maybe halfway through chapter one. If you guys ever have any questions about any of my stories you could PM me or review. Maybe if enough people want it I could do a livestream and answer questions? Anyway you guys mean a lot to me just like a one word review does help me. So yeah working on the next Yang story, let me know what story you want me to go back to, buy Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. Love, The Emotaku.**


End file.
